


Blue Meets Grey

by TrappedInAFantasy



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInAFantasy/pseuds/TrappedInAFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my life, I've recognised that I don't belong in my faction. I'm not kind, like the other Amity, I don't go around singing and laughing and generally being happy. That's why I'm going to leave.<br/>Previously I Think I'm In Love With You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

All my life, I've recognised that I don't belong in my faction. I'm not kind, like the other Amity, I don't go around singing and laughing and generally being happy. My mother always said I was too daring for Amity. And when the other faction members, my 'family', climbed trees to get the apples that hung from the branches, I climbed them to see how high I could go before I couldn't go any further, to see how brave I could be. By the age if twelve, I knew, knew that I wanted to leave, to start somewhere new. Dauntless. The faction for the brave. At school I would watch them, climb to the roof, answer back to teachers, even put their hands in the flame of the Bunsen burners in science. I wanted to be one of them. I wanted to belong. Choosing day was the day I, Jasmine Clark, finally found my place in the world.

Testing day rolled round, two months after my sixteenth birthday. Even though I was only sixteen, I looked older, at five foot nine inches and my long dark hair that reached my waist. My eyes were a startling bright blue, with flecks on grey, which made for an odd combination with my skin, which was a caramel colour. People saw me and automatically assumed I was a year or so older that my actual age. My older sister, Bella, was also Amity, she decided to stay. I know she's in love with this faction the way I never had been, she recognised that.

After being sent into a room, I was faced with an Abnegation member. They had always made me uncomfortable, I doubt that some of them, like Marcus Eaton, were as selfless as they made out to be. The liquid was injected into the vain in my neck, it started to work in a matter of seconds.

I turned around, and then again. A large hunk of cheese resides in one corner and a glimmering knife in the other. A voice fills my ears.

'Choose'.

'Why? What's going to happen that warranted these items?'.

'Choose, before they are removed and you get nothing'.

I grabbed the knife with my right hand, my writing hand and my strongest hand. I turn once more, to be faced by a large dog, some kind of wolf hound. Instinct kicks in, and I crouch low to floor as the dog moved swiftly towards me. Just as the dog leaps for me, I plunge the knife into the dog, killing it instantly.

Only a second after I killed the dog, I woke up in the room I went to sleep in. The Abnegation member, an older women, was entering my result onto the system.

'How did I do?'. I was already suspecting them to say a faction that wasn't Amity, I know that I don't belong, but there was a faction that I hoped I would be. Dauntless.

'Jasmine, you were born Amity. How long have you known you don't belong there?'.

'For as long as I could remember. Why, what was my result?'.

'Dauntless'.

I breathed a sigh of relief so loud it could be heard in my mothers work, out in the fields. 'Thank you, ma'am'.

I knew where I belonged. After all this time of hoping, I knew I wasn't wrong when I suspected I belonged in Dauntless. And tomorrow, I would let my blood sizzle on the hot coal pieces.

Choosing day dawned bright and warm. I pulled on mint green tight jeans and a soft sky blue v necked sweater with my yellow baseball boots, I wanted to look nice today. I sat next the my mother, father, my older sister who chose Amity and my younger brother, who also felt he didn't belong. He wanted a life of selflessness. I pitted him, simply because I knew he was good, but in a different way to the Abnegation. I was called towards the end of the list, they started at z and worked their way backwards. Thoughts over took my mind and I couldn't help but ponder over the effects on my family, sure they had their faults, but I loved them all the same.

I was so deep in thought that when Marcus Eaton called out 'Jasmine Clark' I was shocked.

Keep calm, steady your breathing, don't trip. I was handed the knife and made the small incision in my palm. Squeezing my palm, the first drop of blood rolled out of the skin and fell the small distance quickly on to the sizzling coals.

Marcus's loud, clear voice called out loudly 'Dauntless'. I made my way to the Dauntless area, after being greeted by several people. I finally feel like I'm home.

More teenagers join Dauntless, some transfers, some not. I was seated next to a guy with strawberry blonde hair and pawl green eyes, I decided to introduce myself.

'Hi, I'm Jasmine, transferred from Amity'.

'Finn, Dauntless born, stayed in Dauntless. Didn't like singing songs, hey?'.

'Some thing like that, wasn't kind enough, either'.

'I doubt that'.

At this moment, the Dauntless members erupted into cheers as another teenager chose this faction. To be honest, I tuned out the rest of the choosing process, to busy thinking about what my new life would be like.

At the end, we all stood and quickly ran out the building, I knew we were heading for the train tracks, as I have watched the Dauntless do this before, I was excited to try. As the train approached, we all started running along side it. A boy a couple feet in front of me, leaped, landing in one of the open door ways and helped up a girl behind him. There was a door level with me.

Taking a deep breath, I leaped landing in the trains doorway, with the wind on my face. I helped up a small blonde girl and as I saw Finn, I grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

The blonde girl turned towards me, and shouted over the loud train, 'Thanks, I'm Kaily, what's your name?'.

'Jasmine, and it's no problem'.

I sat, looking out the train doors, ready to start my new life.


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepping off the ledge, I let myself free fall into nothingness.

The train journey wasn't a long one, before I knew it we were coming close towards the Dauntless compound. The doors of the train re-opened and I leaned out, shocked that I saw many jumping blurs, going from the train to the roof.

Kaily spoke from her spot next to me, her Abnegation grey clothes blowing in the wind 'Bloody hell, they tryin' to kill us?'.

'Looks, that way, hey, I can see why you left Abnegation, to curious? It's not that far, a couple of feet, three at the most'.

'I'm terrified of heights, Jasmine'.

Trying to create a reassurance, I promise her we could both jump at the same time, with our hands linked. The train was hurrying towards the building at a alarming speed and people in our carriage had started to jump.

'Kaily, you ready to jump?'.

'Yes let's do this. We're Dauntless'.

We both moved to the back of the carriage to have a run up and as our feet leave the carriage, I felt like I was flying. I loved it.

I landed on the roof, staying stood up but seriously hurting my knees as they locked to keep me upright. Finn was on the ground laughing with a purple haired girl and an Candor boy, who looked at ease with them.

'Initiates, I'm Max, one of the Dauntless leaders. This is the way into the Dauntless compound. You have to jump, you don't want to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless'.

The Candor boy raised the question I had been thinking, 'There a crash matt at the bottom or somethin'?'.

'I don't know, you'll find out when you get there. Now, someone has to be the one to go first, so come one, who's gonna do it?'.

There's silence as he looks around, looking for someone who would volunteer to be the one who went first, everybody looked away, focusing on other things. I took a deep breath, 'Me, I'll do it, I'm not afraid'. Max hopped of the ledge he was stood on and I made my way to the front. I place one foot on the ledge and pulled my self up on to it. Looking down, I took another deep breath.

Stepping off the ledge, I let myself free fall into nothingness.

I hit the net and bounced, going six foot into the air. Landing again, I was grateful when I didn't bounce again, that first landing bounce made me feel incredibly sick. The net was pulled down at one side and a pale, tattooed hand grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me down while another set of hands held down the net.

Landing on the floor, I was met with a pair of pale grey eyes, which were searching my face. I couldn't look away, there was something about them that held my attention.

'Never heard of an Amity going first. Name?'. His voice was impatient, clearly wanting an answer immediately, but I didn't say anything.

'You got memory loss of something? If you don't like your name, pick a different one. Don't make it a stupid one, you can't change it again'.

Not wanting to leave behind the one last thing that tied me to my parents, I replied with a quite 'Jasmine'.

He grasped my arm, 'First jumper, Jasmine! Go over there'.

Finn was the next jumper down and clearly the two men already knew his name as they didn't speak to him before the tan skinned one shouted 'Second jumper, Finn'. He made his way over, congratulating me on be brave unlike some of the other, himself included.

In only five minutes, all of the other initiates had jumped, with Kaily going sixth. The tanned one opened his mouth to speak and waited for quite.

'Initiates, listen up! I'm Four, this is Eric, and that's Lauren'.

The same Candor boy from earlier stifles a laugh.

'Problem, Candor?'.

'What kind of a name is Four?'.

'If I wanted to answer questions, I would have joined Candor myself?'. He paused and left his statement as a question, clearly in a way to let the Candor know he wanted to know his name.

'I'm James'.

'Well James, don't ask questions'.

The man with the pale grey eyes that enticed me that I now know as Eric spoke, 'Four, we need to hurry up'. Four nodded once and continued speaking, glaring at James as he did.

'Now we usually work down in Intelligence but we have been assigned the challenge of training you lot. Dauntless born, stay with Lauren, transfers you're with us. Follow'.

We are lead to a bright open space filled with beds, obviously co-ed dorm rooms but that doesn't bother me at all, I had no privacy in Amity anyway, obviously it does some others. A girl beside me with dirty blond hair and Erudite clothing is grumbling about privacy and a another Candor boy is making inappropriate comments beside me.

Eric shouted from the top of the dorm, 'Chose a bed, change, gather up your clothes and wait here. You have fifteen minutes'.

Looking around the room, I take this opportunity to count how many other teenagers were here. Eleven. Out of the thirty three I counted jumping, including myself, twenty two were Dauntless born. I glance at Kaily, who sat down on the bed next to mine, she looks a little scared to tell the truth. 'Kaily, what's up?'.

'That Eric and Four, they're both pretty hot'.

'And? Your point is?'.

'They're fucking terrifying. Like honest to God'.

Laughing at her, I pull of my sweater and replace it with a tight long sleeved black cotton t-shirt. I swap my tight mint green jeans for tight black jeans and pull on study combat boots. I look in the mirror, I already look like I belong. From the years of tree climbing and running around in Amity, I already have muscle and speed, I'm hoping this will benefit me in the initiation process.

After I changed, I pulled my hair out from the two fishtail braids and pull it back into a high ponytail, I like the look it gives.

Kaily is glancing at me, 'You look pretty badass Jazzy'.

'Jazzy? Is that a nickname?'.

'Yeah, do you not like it?'.

'No I like it Ka'. She smiles just as the dorm room re-opens and Four and Eric walk in. They look around in appreciation at everyone, 'You all look more Dauntless now. Get your old clothes'. We all gather up our old clothes and as we walk to the room to get rid of them, they explain the credits system, each month you get a certain amount of credits for clothes and other necessities. Three meals a day are provided and any extra food has to be bought, along with alcohol. Although the drinking age is eighteen.

We are directed to a room with a large fire for us to put our clothes into. I don't waste anytime in putting my clothes in, that life is behind me. I'm going to make it in Dauntless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you enjoyed. I don't own anything, except Jasmine, Kaily and any other original characters. Jasmine looks a little like Beyoncé but not quite. This is movie Eric so a few years, seven to be precise, before Divergent. I have plans for this so it is going some where I promise. Thank you for reading!


	3. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I told you last night, but nice pyjamas, Jasmine'.

We walked into a loud hall with rows and rows of tables, all with people sat at them, eating and joking, obviously not caring about the volume of noise. Music was blaring out of the large speakers, I faintly recognised it from Amity, all though I was only one who listened to that sort of music. The rest of my old faction listened to love ballads. I hated love ballads. Eric and Four stopped us by the door and Eric, spoke to us all.

'This is the Mess Hall, meetings will be held here. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are also served here. Breakfast is from six until eight, lunch from twelve to two and dinner from seven until nine. Any questions'.

James, who was next to me, asked 'What's the music playing?'. He asked too many questions to be normaL wait he was Candor, that was normal for them.

'They're alternative rock band from before the war, Four, do you know the name?'.

'I think it's The Killers, although it may be the Arctic Monkeys'.

'Okay. Now we have that most important question answered, anymore?'.

No one asked anything in the way of questions, so Eric nodded once, slowly 'Go, eat some food, then I suggest you all go to sleep. You'll need the energy'. I grab Kaily's hand and we walk towards an empty table together, with James and another Candor boy I don't know the name of following. We sit together at a table with enough food to last a life time, the plates in front of us stacked high with burgers and piles of chips. Kaily looks a bit shocked at the food in front of us.

'Whats the matter? Is a burger a new concept to you or something?'.

'We have plant based diets with no flavouring or anything. So yes a burger is a new concept to me'.

'God, how did you stand it?'.

'I didn't, I left'.

'She's lying, she left because she believes her self to be rude and selfish'. I glare it the Candor boy who made the comment and recognise him as the boy who made the inappropriate comments about the dorms. He quickly apologises 'Sorry, I don't think before I tell the truth. I'm Andy, previously Candor, left because I could lie to easily'. I smile because he wasn't meaning to be rude, old habits die hard.

'Maybe you shouldn't open your mouth at all' Kaily quips back.

Smiling at her, I wonder how she could ever have been Abnegation, she's to curious and not afraid to insult people. Another transfer sits down next to me, I smile to him and take a sip of water from the cup in front of me.

'I'm Hunter, previously Erudite, I wasn't smart enough so I left'.

I internally smile I know the feeling off not being enough for your previous faction. 'Jasmine, previously Amity, wasn't kind enough and was too daring'.

'You were the first jumper'.

Nodding slightly, he looks at me in awe. 'I wish I was brave enough to go first. Scared of heights'. Kaily must have heard what he said, as she leant over me to talk to him, 'Me too, terrified. Kaily, previously Abnegation, too curious and selfish'. Hunter slightly blushed, I can understand why, Kaily has blonde hair and bright green eyes, she's her own kind if beautiful. While they talk, I pull the burger out the bun and only eat that, leaving the bread on the table.

'Why did you do that? Got a wheat allergy or something?'.

Glancing at Hunter, I replied with the facts 'In Amity, they put chemicals in the bread that keeps everyone peaceful, it takes away any violence that could happen. I stopped eating the bread at twelve. I was a frequent visiter to the conflict room'.

'Why would they do that?'.

'Amity dislike conflict, and avoid it. But every now and again, you get someone like me, who isn't made for Amity. I rebelled, I've tried to punch people and kick them and hit them about'.

'Gosh, you're already Dauntless aren't you?'.

'I hope so'.

Everyone around me is chattering loudly, I take that opportunity to look around, noticing Eric and Four's eyes on our table. Eric meets my eyes across the room, pale grey meeting my bright blue ones. I don't know who broke eye contact first, I just knew I didn't want to stop staring.

After we ate, we, as in Kaily, James, Andy and Hunter, made our way back to the dorm. Both me and Kaily showered when there was only the other boys in the dorm, they promised to go around the corner while we quickly clean and we promised to do the same while they showered. By half past eight, we were both sat on our beds, me clad in a pair of black sleep shorts and a black vest top, which, by this time most of the other initiates had returned. I spoke with Kaily for about an hour and a bit before Four and Eric walked in.

Eric seemed to like the sound of his own voice as he was the one who spoke, 'Initiates, we suggest you all get to sleep. You will be awoken at six o'clock. Lights out'. He paused his eyes landing on mine, 'First jumper, let's hope you're not planning on wearing that for training tomorrow'. He smirks, looking pleased with himself, I looked down at the bandu top I had exchanged for the tank top and a pair on boxer shirts I stole off one of the boys. 'Have nice dreams people'.

'Eric, they're going to have nightmares after you showed your face'.

'You're one to talk Four, which ugly tree did you fall out of?'.

They walked away, although the banter between them could still be heard as the went down the corridor.

Kaily turned to me, 'Okay, so maybe they're alright, but they still scare the fuck out of me'.

Turning away, I try to control my laughing and I climb into my bed, which is warm and comfortable, for which I am thankful for. The lights go black and I feel myself drift off.

Four and Eric stay true to their words and we are woken up at six o'clock sharp the next morning. They walked around the dorm, using a metal rod to whack against the bed frames, which were also metal. I woke up as soon as this started, but I stayed where I was, wanting to stay warm for a little longer. Obviously Eric didn't appreciate this, he whacked his metal rod against my bed as he went past.

'Come on, first jumper, time to get up!'.

'Hey, I was already awake! Isn't that good enough for being up at stupid o'clock? And I have a name'.

He turns from where he's walking away, smiles and his lip piercings move with his lips, his eyebrows go up, also moving the piercings and replies with 'I just wanted to make sure, can't have anyone being late, and I don't know if I told you last night, but nice pyjamas, Jasmine'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, flirty Eric. Sorry if he's a little OOC but I like him like this. I want him and Four to have a friendship based on insults, so there will be quite a few. I hope you enjoyed and I don't own anything, except any original characters. Now I'm going to go and cry because I've just found out the boy I like has a girlfriend, which has upset me because he said he liked me and now has done that and she's so much prettier than me.


	4. Pointers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After pausing again, he nods once and then takes hold of my elbow, I gasp a little at the touch, his hands are like ice blocks, and I can tell he's smirking.

Both Kaily and I don't bother showering in the morning, as we went the night before, as well as James, Hunter and Andy, so I quickly change into baggy trousers that are tight at the ankle and a long sleeved top. I pull on the combat boots from the day before and tie up my hair, pulling it into a messy bun. By this time Eric and Four had left and the rest of the dorm was up. While both Kaily, James, Hunter, Andy and I waited by the doors, I worked out the proportion of Factions in the room. I was the only Amity, and Kaily was the only Abnegation. James, Andy, another boy and two girls made up the Candor population and the remaining four were Erudite, one girl and three boys. There was one Erudite in particular that caught my eye, I watched him make an obscene gesture to the Erudite girl and whack another boy. That should be interesting.

Eric and Four returned just after quarter past six, looking slightly different. Both had discarded coats and jeans in favour of short sleeved tight t-shirts and sweatpants and combat boots. They made us listen to ground rules, stuff that wasn't allowed in the dorm. No alcohol, no drugs, no smoking of any kind. Eric obviously drew the short straw and had to explain the guys and girls rule.

'Guys and girls are not permitted to spend the whole night in the same bed, outside of that, do whatever you like. All we ask, is that protection is involved, we don't want any STDs or babies from you lot'.

The Erudite boy who made an obscene gesture earlier taps my shoulder and I whirl around.  
'Amity, what about me and you go have some fun some time? Just incase you didn't understand what I meant, I meant, let's have sex some time. Out of all the girl transfers, you're probably the best'.

Glaring at him for making such a suggestion, I reply to his suggestion, 'Let's put it this way, if me and you were the only two people left in this whole place, in the whole city. I. Wouldn't. Even. Go. There. Then. Trust me on that'. People around me smirk and I'm sure I saw both Eric and Four crack a smile.

'Baby, baby, you don't even know me'.

'Honey, I'm pretty sure I know you well enough to know I don't want to have sex with you, that's for sure'.

Eric and Four had obviously got bored of our lovely conversation as Eric interrupted us, 'If you two are done asking each other to bed, we have a whistle stop tour to go on before you can get food, so let's go. Anyone with hair below their shoulders, tie it back. Only Amity and the Stiff have bothered I see'.

We were led pit of the dorm and down the dark and damp corridor, onto a bridge over a river. Four explains, in monotone, what it is 'This is the Chasm, don't go to close and be careful, otherwise you will die a horrible, messy and painful death'. He continues walking, until we reach a large room with shops and people milling about, some fighting, others watching. 'This is The Pit, the centre of life here at Dauntless, you'll learn to love it. If you want a tattoo or a piercing, this is the place to come. Clothing as well and there's some food shops around. Right, let's go get breakfast'.

Kaily and I follow Eric and Four into the Mess hall where we eat dinner the night before and we settled into seats with James, Hunter and Andy next to us. Muffins that rest on huge platters on the table are being chucked around the room and mashed into peoples faces. Both Kaily and I each grabbed one lemon one and a blueberry one and a glass of an orange juice, and while we ate, I looked around the room, at all the different people having breakfast. Some with unnatural hair, colours of pink, blue, green and more, most with tattoos and all with piercings. I already loved it here.

After we ate a quick breakfast, we're lead to the training room, where we will spend most of our time during the initiation process. Eric explains how the training works 'There's two stages, the first stage, which is physical, you have to push your bodies to breaking to see how far you can go and then force yourself to go further. The second stage is mental, again, pushing your self to breaking point, but we also watch as to how you cope with fear. We watch how brave you can be. Bravery is key in Dauntles'.

Four picks up talking where Eric trails off, 'Today, will be learning punching and kicking techniques and the first of the fights will take place. Not everyone will be fighting today, but if you don't fight today you're guaranteed to be fighting tomorrow. Eric and I will demonstrate different punching techniques to start with, pay attention, we won't be demonstrating again. Jumping up into the ring, Eric grins at Four, 'Worried I'm gonna beat you this time, hey Four?'.

'No, just wondering how you're going to take getting beat again'.

'Well, we will see about that'.

Eric and Four act out a fight without actually hitting each other and they explain different techniques as they go, such as the right hand punch and the uppercut. We are then told to stand in front of the punching bags and have a go ourselves.

I must stand there for at least an hour, punching this bag made of leather, which is filed with sand, and it still doesn't move when I hit it. Eric walks behind me, and pauses. 'If this was a fight against something that could hit back, you'd have been on the floor ages ago'.

Fighting the rage inside me, I reply with a snarky 'Thank you'.

He puts his foot out, which is still in combat boots and kicks my right foot, also in combat boots, out a little further and pushes down on my shoulders to bend my knees a little. 'Put all your forest behind the punch, not just your elbow strength'. After pausing again, he nods once and then takes hold of my elbow, I gasp a little at the touch, his hands are like ice blocks, and I can tell he's smirking. 'Use your hight to your advantage, I mean you must be five foot ten inches at least, none of the other girls are taller than you and only two of the boys are taller. Use your elbows, head for the nose and then, when they're trying it stop the blood, use your knees and go for the stomach. It will work, trust me'. He nods once more and moves on.

Using his pointers, I punch the sand filled bag, and to my surprise, it moves, swinging on the chain it's hanging from. Maybe he actually wants people to succeed, rather than hating everyone.

After we practise for another hour, we switch to learning kicking techniques. Again, this follows the same pattern from earlier that morning, a demonstration, followed by a lot of practise. Then, finally, it's announced that it's lunch time, which means I can eat, my stomach had been moaning at me for the last two hours.

As we got back from lunch, a list of matches had been put up onto the board, and a Dauntless tradition was for the first jumper to fight first against the last jumper. Luckily for me, the last jumper was a slow Candor girl, a blonde girl who looked like she was 95% make up and 5% of anything of actual worth. She wasn't just slow in smarts but slow in speed. In the first thirty seconds, I got in an elbow to the face and three punches, as she fell, I kicked her hard in the stomach, she didn't get up. Four drags her out the ring and I touch my face, realising with a start that she got in an elbow to the face. Eric appeared at my side and congratulated me, his hand on my arm, I realised we had a stark contrast, his pale skin against my caramel coloured skin. 'Tip your head forward, the blood will slow and eventually stop. I'm glad you knocked out the dumb blonde, She was getting on my nerves'.

i turned to look at him thoughtfully, and dropped my voice an octave lower, 'I would have thought dumb blondes were your type'.

'No, I prefer dark hair. Especially with blue eyes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Flirty Eric again. I know Eric was evil from the start but I want him to be like this and then get colder. I don't own anything and I hope you enjoyed, have a pleasant day.
> 
> If you forgot, Jasmine has dark hair with blue eyes.


	5. Piercings and Flirtations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Nice hair, the piercing makes you look more Dauntless, it suits you'.

After finishing training for the day, Kaily started talking my ear off about how she wanted to look more Dauntless, so after we had some dinner with the other initiates, we made our way to the Pit. Within the Pit, there's a tattoo and piercing place. James followed us towards the Pit, he decided he wanted a tattoo of three letters, a W, for his mother, a D for this father and an Q for his younger sister Quinn. Both Kaily and I wait with him as he has his tattoo done and I'm rather enticed by different piercings, a young women comes up to where I stood looking at all the different examples.

'Want a piercing?'.

Nodding, I point to a picture of two studs either side of the lips on the bottom, 'What's this?'.

'Snake bites, I'm Tori, you a transfer?'.

'Jasmine, previously Amity'.

'So your the first jumper then?'.

I nod, replying with, 'Does everyone know this?'.

'The first jumper is always big news, especially when it's a transfer, and especially as you're an Amity, we haven't had an Amity in seven years, you're big news'.

'Oh God, but anyway, can I get the Snake bites?'.

Tori smiles and leads me towards the piercing chair, and I settle into it as she slowly explains the process, that involves numbing the place of piercing, a needle being put through the skin until it comes out the other side and a stud being quickly inserted. Kaily made her way over to the chair and offered to hold my hand while it was taking place.

'Thanks for the offer, but needles don't bother me at all, and I have a high pain threshold'.

'You're a braver girl than me Jasmine, although I might get my ears done. I want to change my hair colour though. Can we go there next?'. I nod as Tori puts the needle through my bottom lip, I didn't even wince.

Quickly, both of sides of my bottom lip, left and right had a fluorescent green stud in them and I was using my points to pay for it, I wasn't sure as to exactly how many points we had a week, but was surprised to learn that my piercing on cost 30 of them. After paying, I sat with Kaily as she had her tragus and nose pierced, she paid and by this time, James had finished his tattoo and Kaily dragged me off to the hair salon.

'Are you gonna change your hair?', James asked as Kaily explained to the stylist how she wanted her blonde hair dyed, pink only under he hair rather than all over. I roll my eyes to the top of my head to see a part of my fringe, and exhale, blowing my bangs up.

'I might get my bangs dyed a bright purple. Hell yeah, I'm going to do it!'.

An hour later, we were back in the dorm, me with my Snake bites and purple fringe, James with his tattoos and now blue streaks and Kaily with her nose and tragus piercings and pink under layer hair. We actually look partly Dauntless. When we returned to the dorm, no one was around, so both Kaily and I showered while James did something else somewhere and we went around the corner of the dorm while James showered. We then got ready for bed and camped out on James bed until just after ten, which, at that time, we got into our own beds and the lights went out, without Eric or Four coming in, which I was slightly relieved about, as Eric would have commented on my pyjamas again.

* * *

 

Sleep came quickly and before I knew it I was opening my eyes again, to find Kaily sat on her bed next to me painting her nails.

'Morning, what time is it?'.

'Morning Jazzy, it's only just gone twenty to six, you've got twenty more minutes before wake up call, which I assume is going to be at six, they didn't say otherwise'.

Rolling out of bed, I made my way to the bathrooms, peeing and then washing my face. I returned to find Kaily fanning her hands to get them dry. She had painted the black with one grey nail on her ring finger. I smile, liking how she represented her old faction in her choices. Once her nails had dried, she looked at me interestingly, 'You know Hunter, do you think it's possible that he would say yes if I asked him out?'.

Looking at her thoughtfully, I replied with 'Gosh, Abnegation must have loved you! He blushed when you first talked to him, and I've noticed him staring at you, do you like him then?'.

'Yeah, I think so, a little bit. I never felt this way about anyone in Abnegation, that's for sure'.

'Ask him, Ka. What's the worst that could happen, you've got nothing to lose'.

Kaily smiled at the advice and turned her attention to me, 'What about you hey? I saw your little thing with Eric yesterday, how close to you he stood and how you blushed slightly. Do you like him?'.

We were both talking quietly with hushed voices, but it looked around the room to make sure no one was awake. 'I don't know, he's hot, but he's scary, I mean, really scary. So, yeah'. I finished lamely, not really sure what to say.

'Jazzy, I think he likes you. Flirt a little more, see where it gets you'.

* * *

 

We both sat in silence until six and then the wake up call started. Eric walks past, going bang the metal rod against Kaily's bed, before I stop him, 'Don't bother, we're already awake'.

He looks at me in surprise, his eyes skimming my bare legs and going to my face, taking in the piercing and dyed hair. 'Nice hair, the piercing makes you look more Dauntless, it suits you'.

Smirking a little, I reply with a light 'Your piercings suit you too'.

He swallows, it's evident in the way his Adam's apple bobs, 'Get ready, you have to be in the training room by seven'.

Turning, I wink at Kaily, who's sat in the bed next to me, with Hunter. I whisper in her ear a quick 'Operation flirt with Eric to see how far it gets me is a go, now let's get dressed'.

Opting for a pair of leggings and a tank top, I pull on the combat boots, which I have already grown to love. Then it's breakfast time, which I love, I eat the same as the morning before and we make our way to the training room.

'Initiates, today the rest of the fights will be taking place from now until lunchtime, so that means that Jasmine, Kaily, Andy, Summer, Anna and James will not have to fight today. Jasmine, Kaily and Andy, you won your fights yesterday, which means your in a better position that your losing opposition', Eric explains this to us, in a slightly bored voice. 'After lunch we will be practising shooting with riffles. Anyone who's not fighting this morning I suggest you practise together in a corner somewhere. But before anyone can do anything, five laps of the room. Anyone who stops will have to start all over again. Go'.

As I'm running I realise with a start that Summer is the slow Candor girl I beat yesterday and Anna must be the Erudite Kaily won against. The running does nothing to me, I could continue going for another five laps easily, but then again, I've been running around fields my whole life. When we stop, Kaily, Andy, James and I take up refuge in a corner of the room, practising punches and kicks until we have multiple bruises. Now just the riffle shooting practise for today left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter wasn't really anything, which I apologise for. The next update won't be at least until Monday night, I'm at a friends house tomorrow night for a sleepover, so that's forty eight hours away, I'm sorry. I don't own anything and I hope you enjoyed. Eric is OOC.


	6. Aim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh, I don't know, it must be because you both so warm and friendly, you know, like a tank full of sharks or pit full of snakes are friendly'.  
> 'If I were you Amity, I'd watch your mouth'.

We ate a quick lunch and a slice of cake and we sat around in near silence until it was time for training to resume. Finn called me half way through and I dragged Kaily with me over too his table.

'Hey, Gorgeous, how are you?'.

I frown, momentarily, before smiling slightly, 'I'm good thank you Handsome'. He's wearing a shorted sleeved black t-shirt which shows of some pretty impressive tattoos. 'Your tattoos are pretty cool, did they hurt?'.

'Not really, no more than getting beat up', he points to a large bruise on the side of his jaw, 'But what about you, hey? Purple bangs, Snake bites? You're looking Dauntless, babe. Who's your friend?', he questions, looking at Kaily.

'Finn, this is Kaily, Kaily this is Finn'. They both smile at each other and Finn asks her Faction of origin, which she replies as Abnegation.

'Oh, you're the Stiff?'.

I notice Kaily going slightly red and reply to him, to save her the embarrassment 'Finn, you can't call someone a Stiff!'.

'Jasmineeeeeee, why not?'.

'Because it's rude and I said so!' I glance at his friends, 'You know my friends name, but I don't your friends names'. He turns to his friends.

'Okay, so', he gestures to a girl with green hair and large blue eyes, 'That's Lexi, she's the slut'.

'Who the fuck are you calling a slut Finn, I'm not a fucking slut.', Lexi shouted at him and flipped him off, 'It's nice to meet you Jasmine, Kaily'

Next, a guy with blonde hair and pale green eyes, 'That's Callum, he can be fucking scary, so don't piss him off'.

Callum smiled at us, 'I'm not that scary. Good to meet you'.

'Yes you are' Finn points at the bruise from earlier 'You gave me this'.

Then, Finn points to a girl with red hair and at least five facial piercings and, the most startling thing, one blue eye and one brown eye, she smiles kindly at me.

'Thats Alexa, you'll remember her, she's got creepy eyes'.

Alexa flips him off and yells 'It's not my fault how I was born. Pleasure to meet you Kaily and Jasmine, don't listen to the dick head'.

I turn to her, 'I think your eyes look nice'.

She smiles again and replies with a thank you. We sit down next to them and laugh with them, feeling like we belong, feeling like we're Dauntless. The conversation jumps from one thing to another, tattoos, names, bazaar sexual fetishes, the initiates to Dauntless leaders, this was the part of the conversation I really listened to.

'I can't believe that they've chosen Eric as the next Dauntless leader when Serena goes, he's only seventeen'.

'But, Finn, he was second in his initiate class', Lexi reasoned with him, 'My sisters friend Shauna, was in the same initiates class, he and Four dominated right from the start'.

'Good point, Lex, but I still don't understand why they didn't chose Four, he came first'.

Alexa obviously knew the reason as she was the one who answered, 'They did, Four turned it down, twice. Zeke told me'. I must've looked confused when she said about someone called Zeke told her as Finn turned to me and point across the Mess Hall, towards a handsome boy with dark skin and a pretty girl with dark hair sat next to each other at a table near Four and Eric. 'Thats Zeke, the dark skinned one and Shauna's the pretty girl, they went through initiation a year ago. That,', Finn pointed to another girl who was sat near by on a boys lap, 'Is Katy, she's Lexi's sister. I have a older sister and older brother but I can't see them around'.

After we had that little conversation, both Eric and Four stood and yelled for the transfer initiates to follow them. Kaily and I bid goodbye to Finn, Lexi, Alexa and Callum and made our way out of the doors, following James and Andy. Hunter came up as we were walking a started flirting with Kaily, I edged closer to James and Andy.

'Whats up, Jazzy, why you left Kaily?' Andy asked me the question as I started walking with them, he looked backwards at Kaily and nodded when he saw her and Hunter, who was know giving her a piggy back. 'Oh, I see, they're flirting again. I don't understand why he doesn't just ask her out, he likes her'.

'We could sing them a song about it, that's what we Amity's do!', I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

'You should have stayed in Amity, you fitted right in well'.

Eric and Four were in front on us, I didn't notice them until that moment, 'Stop talking about your old Factions, you're all Dauntless now. Faction before blood'.

I look at their backs curiously. 'What about the two of you, were you transfers or both Dauntless born?'.

They both stop walking and turn, Eric looks at me threateningly before asking, 'What makes you think you can ask us that?', glaring at me.

I glare back, 'Oh, I don't know, it must be because you both so warm and friendly, you know, like a tank full of sharks or pit full of snakes are friendly'. They both just stare at me, until Eric gives a small smile, and turns.

'If I were you Amity, I'd watch your mouth. Follow Four.'.

Four walks down the corridor towards the training room, while Eric turns of, going up a flight of stairs and exiting through a door marked 'roof'.

We're led back into the training room where a large pile of guns and ammunition wait for us. 'Everyone grab a gun and a box of ammunition and follow me'. A few minutes later, we go back out the door we came through and up the flight of stairs Eric went up. We're on the roof of Dauntless, facing the other way to where we faced when we jumped, this must be the other side. I can see the fields of Amity, where my mother, father, and sister, Bella would be working, I'm surprised when I realise that I don't feel homesick. That I don't miss home, that I don't miss Amity.

We stand in front of the bright orange targets that are shaped like bodies. Eric explains what we are going to do, shoot at the targets, I felt like turning around and replying with a quick 'No shit Sherlock' but considering last time I was told to watch my mouth, I decide against it. We are all walked through the correct techniques and then it's time to practise. I lift the gun to my shoulder, slightly surprised as it weighs less than I thought it would. Following what we were told, I fired the gun, hitting the hand of the dummy, knocking it clean off.

I hear foot steps behind me, pausing as they passed. 'Pause between aiming and firing, you get a better shot'. He places his tattooed hand on my forearm and moves my arm slightly to the left. 'Right, you've aimed, now exhale and then shoot', I listened to Eric, and shoot. I hit the dummy right where the heart would have been.

Eric leant in close to me, closer than he was before, he's chest touching my back. Even though he was at least six foot one, he barely had to crouch to murmur a quiet 'Well done', in my ear. For once, I thanked my parents for my height. Turning to thank him, I was shocked to find he was already two foot away, moving on to the next initiate. By the right of me, I had the Erudite boy who asked if I wanted to have sex with him, he shot the dummy twice in the same place, which I admit was pretty impressive. He waved the gun around in the air as he bragged about the shot he just did. Both Eric and Four whirled around from where they were helping people and Eric went over.

'What the fuck are you thinking? You're holding a firearm. Wake up and fucking act like you're holding a gun, got that?'.

'Yes, S-s-sir'.

He whacked the Erudite over the head with the butt of the gun, 'Okay, you do that again, you become the target for everyone hear! What's your name?'.

'N-n-Nathan, Sir'.

Eric handed the gun back 'Don't be fucking stupid, Nathan. Everyone's done for the day, go back to the training room in half an hour, the rankings will be shown'.

Turning towards Kaily, I noticed that she had the same look on her face I did, worry. I didn't know we would be ranked.

The next half an hour went slowly, we walked around the out, discussed buying new clothes and everything apart from the rankings. I discussed with Kaily how to flirt with Eric.

'Jazzy, start it out small. Day one, say hi. Day two, suck his dick, make him cum. Hey presto, you have a boyfriend'. I shot her a dirty look before saying, 'Come on, it's ranking time'.

'These are the rankings that will determine what jobs you'll move into when we're done. Leadership, guarding the fence, Pit worker and keeping the Factionless from killing each other. Rankings also determine who gets cut. There are thirty three initiates, only twenty will make it'. Worry grows inside of me as these words are spoken. 'These are the rankings'.

The rankings are revealed from the top down, I was internally panicking. However, it was pointless. I was second. Second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, super long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I'm gonna pick up the pace a little, make them fall in love faster. I don't own and I want to get another two chapters up by next Wednesday, which is when I go back to school. Year eleven. Scary! Bye.


	7. Cuts and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And all of a sudden, his lips are on mine and I don't know who started it but I know I don't want it to end.

We left from the training just ten minutes after the rankings were shown;  
Andy was first,  
I was second,  
Hunter was third,  
Nathan was fourth,  
Kaily was fifth,  
James was sixth,  
Chloe, a Candor was seventh,  
A Candor called Becca was eighth,  
Anna was ninth,  
An Erudite, Tate, was tenth  
And Summer was eleventh.

'At the end of the first stage, which is in four days, six initiates will leave, it could be six of you guys, six of the Dauntless born, or an mix of the two. Take this seriously. You don't make the top twenty, you'll be Factionless!'.

The next three days pass in a blur of fights and learning how to throw knives, gaining multiple bruises and cuts. Even though most of it was pain based, I loved it, I love the pain, it was something that was rare in Amity. Somehow, I didn't lose my ranking, I stayed second.

On the last day of the first stage, everyone fought one last time. I faced Nathan, some one I hadn't fought against before. We stepped up into the ring and he glared at me menacingly, 'Ready to lose Amity, I still mean what I said before, about you being the hottest initiate, but I have the slightest feeling your about to become Factionless'. He was so busy taunting me with Factionless jibes that he didn't notice me get closer and closer to him until I was less than a foot away. Lifting my knee, I rammed it into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He recovered quickly, punching me straight in the face. Again, I ram my knee into his stomach again, this time knocking him down to the floor, I kicked him, once, twice, a third time in the stomach and rib cage until he stopped moving. My name was circled on the board and I moved out of the ring. Eric lifted Nathan over his shoulder and took him to the Dauntless nurses, as he was leaving, he shout behind him, 'Amity, follow me, we'll get your face cleaned up'.

Confused, I followed him out the room to the Dauntless nurses station, which was a maze of corridors away. Eric pushed open the door with one hand and supported Nathan with the other, he held back the door waiting for me to go in first. A women who was probably in her early to mid thirties was sat behind a small desk, doing some paperwork, looks up as we enter the room.

'You alright Eric, haven't seen you in a while, I take it that's because you haven't been beaten up recently'.

'Hey Amelia, I haven't been beaten up recently, although this one has been'.

'Eric honey, what did I tell you? You can't beat up the initiates'.

'I didn't, this one did', Eric smiled, gesturing to me with his free hand.

'Blooming hell love, you must really hate that initiate'.

I smile wryly, 'Something like that'.

'Don't blame you Hun, Eric put him on that bed, while I check him for broken bones, can you clear her face up? You must know how to do it, you've had it done enough times yourself'. The nurse, Amelia, chucks him a small first aid kit and he guides me over to a chair in the corner of the room. I sit and he pulls over another chair and sits in front of me. Opening the first aid kit, he pulls out anti-septic wipes and wipes to three cuts on my right cheek, just below my eye where Nathan punched me. I wince, 'Sorry, Jasmine, it's got alcohol in it. That's why I stings'.

'Its fine, it was just a bit of a shock'.

Amelia looks over from where she's checking over Nathan, and I look at her out the corner of my eye, looking anywhere apart from Eric.

'Is he gonna be okay?', I ask, because even if I don't like him, I don't want to have caused him serious damage.

'Yeah, he'll be fine once he wakes up. Are you Jasmine the First Jumper by any chance?'.

'Yeah, I don't understand how people know who I am, the women who did my hair and Snake bites both knew who I was'.

'The first jumper always attracts a lot of attention, especially if they're a transfer. Nathan is in a better position than you were last year, Eric. Jasmine, at least you and Nathan didn't both knock each other out at the same time'.

'I think we both broke records that day, Amelia'.

Eric chucks the wipe he was using on my face in the yellow bin and pulls out a lot of sticky white strips I've used before after falling or getting in fights in Amity. He places four of the strips on each of the cuts on my cheek and places a giant plaster over the top of them.

'You're done Jasmine. Don't get in any more fights now we're done with the physical stage of training'. Standing up, he places the first aid kit back where it was and I follow him, standing up.

'Okay, Jasmine you can go, Eric I see you learned something while you got your face sorted out after you decided it would be fun to piss someone off. Eric, be a gentleman and take her back to the dorm. I know you have it in you somewhere, somewhere very deep. Find it'.

I say goodbye to Amelia and leave only to find Eric following me.

'You following me to make sure I don't get lost?'.

'I wouldn't want that now, would we Jasmine?'.

'Certainly not'.

The walk back to the dorm was quite, and because of the time of day, no one was around. We reached the dorm and I pushed open the door, 'Thank you, for fixing up my face and walking me and...'. I kiss him on the cheek.

And all of a sudden, his lips are on mine and I don't know who started it but I know I don't want it to end.

But it does, he pulls away first, smiling slightly, 'Wasn't expecting that, that's for sure'.

'I didn't do that to get a better ranking, just so you know'.

'Kinda figured that out, and anyway the rankings will already had been decided by now, we've been gone about forty five minutes. Anyway, find your friends. Rankings will be shown at five'. I smile at him before I disappear through the door to find Kaily and Hunter on their backs on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

'Hey, Shitheads, get off my bed and on your own'.

'Charming as usual Jazzy' Kaily replies, 'Your face looks like shit, did you know that?'.

'I kinda guessed it would, but Nathan's still out cold, the nurse dealt with him'.

'If the nurse dealt with Nathan, who did your face?'.

'Um, fuck you Kaily, always working everything out. Um, Eric did it'.

Kaily looked at Hunter, 'Babe, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but go. Girly talk'. Hunter rolls his eyes at us and retreats to his own bed. 'Did you flirt?'.

Its my turn to roll my eyes know, 'A little, and I may have kissed him, or he kissed me, I don't know, it was one of them'.

'Oh my God, Jazzy, honestly?'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it. Can I have a few suggestions for fears for her. Next chapter is going to be Stage one rankings, war games and visiting day. But then, it's stage two. Please review, if you do, you get your very own Jai Courtney or Shai. I worked out that Princess Jasmine is basically what Jasmine looks like, but with blue eyes, a purple fringe and snake bites. Bye!


	8. Tattoos and War Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But I was telling the truth, you do have a very pretty face.

Um, yeah'.

'God girl, you're in there'.

When it got to ten to five, we left the dorms to head to the training room where the rankings would be announced. Kaily was convinced I didn't have anything to worry about, but I didn't want to believe her. I didn't want to get to hopeful of staying only to be kicked out.

But Kaily was right when she told me to not be worried, I kept my ranking of second place through all the fights, while Andy retained his position in first. The order went;  
1) Andy,  
2)Jasmine,  
3) Hunter,  
4) Kaily,  
5) James,  
6) Nathan,  
7) Tate,  
8) Chloe,  
9) Becca,  
10) Anna  
And 11) Summer.

We were then shown the rankings with the Dauntless born initiates, I kind of expected to drop to a lower ranking, at least past ten. I only dropped one spot, I couldn't believe it. Finn went into the first spot, with Callum in fourth, Lexi in sixth and Alexa in eighth. Kaily wrapped her arms around me while jumping up and down.

'Come on' She says, pulling me out the training room 'We're going to look more Dauntless!'.

The Pit is full of people in varying stages of drunken ness, all milling about. We head towards the tattoo and piercing place, where Tori is sat at a desk and a pale skinned man is sat in the swivel chair, spinning around. He had blue hair and a visible tattoo on his back where his t-shirt had ridden up.

'Hey, Jasmine the first jumper, and Kaily the Stiff', Tori greets us as we walk in.

'Hey Tori, we want to look more Dauntless, I'm hoping for a tattoo'.

'Wow, Jasmine, you being brave? Do you want an already created stencil or something unique?'.

I already had planned in my head what I wanted, and quickly looked around to find it. Needless to say, there wasn't anything like it. So, I asked Tori for some paper and and pencil and I drew it for her. It was an apple tree that was near my house in Amity, with flames surrounding the branches. Tori inspected my work before turning to the guy sat in the chair.

'Alfie, if your not careful, Jasmine here will steal your job'.

'I don't actually work here, I spend the time I'm not meant to be in school designing tattoos for you. It's slave labour', the guy, Alfie, walks over to me and looks at the design. 'Thats pretty awesome, I'm guessing you were Amity, so that makes you Jasmine, who jumped first. I'm Alfie, Tori's boyfriend's little brother. I'm nearly sixteen, choosing next year'.

'But you're so tall'.

'Thats a very strange thing to say to someone you just met'.

'Sorry, um, your hair is cool'.

Tori interrupted our slightly awkward small talk 'Hey, Jasmine, you want this tattoo done today?'.

'If that's possible'.

'Come in then'.

I follow Tori out of a door and into the treatment room where I got my Snake bites. Kaily is sat in a chair getting two tattoos, one on the back of her neck and another on her foot. After explaining to Tori that I want the tattoo on my right side, just above my hip, she places the stencil on my desired body part and gets to work. It was quicker than I expected and while she's working she chats to me about my family in Amity and my initiation.

'Brother and Sisters in Amity?'.

'Yeah, got a brother and a sister, Bella, she's a year older than me and a younger brother, Ben'.

'Thats cute, what happened to your face?'.

'I got punched in a fight. You should have seen the other guy'. I pause for a moment, before turning slightly to Kaily, 'Did Nathan actually get out of the hospital to see the rankings?'.

'No, I don't think so'.

Beside me Tori looks impressed, 'You put the other guy in hospital?'.

I nod, 'He was unconscious when I left after Er- the nurse, did my face up'.

'Who did you say did your face up, Jasmine?'.

'Er, the nurse'.

'Tori, don't listen to her, she's lying. Eric did it'.

'Eric, you let him near you with an instrument can could injure you?'.

'It was fine. Honestly'

'Okay, if you say so, you're done. It looks pretty cool to be honest'.

I swivel to look at my tattoo before thanking Tori and paying with my points, of which I get two hundred a month, and the tattoo cost twenty, I find out that points will go into our accounts on the 2nd of each month and it's the nineteenth of April today, and I'm down to 120 points, after the hair and piercings, and clothing I bought. Before I leave with Kaily, I get a tongue piercing and a small stretcher to put through the holes in my ears that have been there since I was seven. That takes another ten points and I've still got another ten days before my next point load.

We leave the tattoo and piercing parlour and head to the Mess Hall, where James, Hunter and Andy are sat around a table. We sit down and eat a pile of burgers and cake washed down with the juice in a jug that was sat on the table.

Sleep came easy that evening, and we were all out by ten. Only to be woken up two hours later by Eric and Four whacking the metal bed frames of our beds with their metal rods and shining torches into our eyes.

'Everyone up, we're going on a trip. Get dressed and be ready to go in ten minutes' Eric explains, from where he's stood by the doors, wearing tight jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. 'Dress warm, we're going to be outside'.

I groan, and Eric and Four walk around once more to make sure everyone is awake. Eric pauses at the bed I'm in, but makes to move on when he realises I'm awake, he pauses, 'You can take the plaster off now'. His hands move to my face where he grabs the edge of the plaster and pulls gently. 'You can see your face again now, gives everyone something pretty to look at'.

Glaring at him, I reply with a sarcastic, 'Thank You, you're implying that I'm not actually good for anything' and I turn, looking for appropriate clothing to wear. He stands closer too me, before saying quietly, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But I was telling the truth, you do have a very pretty face'.

As I make to turn around, he's gone already whacking his metal rod against Tate's bed until he sits up and makes to get out. I pull on black skinny jeans and a thick dark oversized jumper. I pull my dark hair into a ponytail and pull on my combat boots. Kaily is beside me, doing the same and wearing a similar outfit to me.

'I'm way to tired for this shit, aren't you Jazzy?'. I shake my head, I actually feel pretty awake and I'm looking forward to whatever we are going to be doing. We head towards the doors of the dorm and sit in the floor, waiting for the rest of the dorm to be ready. By the time Eric and Four come back, most of the initiates are ready to go, apart from a few stragglers, who are told to hurry up.

We're lead towards the train tracks, where we wait for the train with the Dauntless born initiates. Finn, Callum, Alexa and Lexi all wave from their spot and I wave back, going over with Kaily to join them.

'Alright, Initiates, listen up! The train is due in, actually, I have no idea when the trains due. Four?'.

'You still haven't memorised the timetable yet?'.

'I don't need to, I have you to tell me the times'.

Four rolled his eyes and Eric laughed, 'Three minutes, you'll have to jump on the train like on the day of the choosing ceremony, and we'll sort out teams and ammunition on the train' Four explained. Right on cue, the train appears and Eric and Four set off into a run, obviously making it into a competion. They jump on and the rest of us follow.

'Capture the flag' Four explains, 'Is an initiation ritual. You'll be split into two teams, with Eric and I as Captains. This is to build your strengths in working together as a team. You'll be tested as to how you work'.

Eric continues as Four trails off, 'This', He says, waving a lightweight black gun around, 'Is your weapon of choice, and this' He says, holding up a cardboard box, 'Is your ammunition. Paintballs. We were told we weren't aloud to us real bullets, although Four and I we trying to get permission. Everyone grab a black vest', gesturing to another box on the train floor which must be where he and Four got their vests from. We grab the thick black vests and pull them on.

'Two teams, Four can pick first'.

'You're not going to win this year either, Eric'.

'You're all talk really, just shut up and pick your team. Transfers first'. Four grins at him, before scanning the train car and looking at each initiate thoughtfully.

'Okay, first I take Jasmine'.

My eyes, from where they were looking at the floor, shoot upwards. Four is looking at me, waiting for me to join him. I leave where I was leaning against the wall and make my way over to him. Eric takes Andy, James, Tate and Chloe and Four ends up with Kaily, Hunter, Nathan, who finally got out of the infirmary and I. Finn and Lexi both end up on the same team as us and we make our way out if the train, following Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COULD I PLEASE HAVE SOME FEAR LANDSCAPE IDEAS, I HAVE A FEW BUT I WOULD LOVE SOME MORE. THANK YOU!
> 
> I'm sorry, I know I said this would be Visiting Day as well but this was already 1,709 not including the authors note. Eric is movie Eric, so Jai Courtney and 24 at the time of Divergent, he's seventeen here. I don't know when the next update will be, schools back on Wednesday and I've got German to learn before that. But hopefully, an hour or two tomorrow and an hour on Tuesday and I've got another chapter. Hopefully. I don't own and I hope you enjoyed. Bye my lovelies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You got Eric to smile, that takes some doing'.
> 
> 'What do you mean? Is that bad?'.
> 
> 'The opposite, he's my friend, and not much makes him smile to be honest'.

So, guys, what's the plan then?', Four asks as we stop on a dark side street.

'Uh, keep the flag on one of us and keep moving all the time', a Dauntless born guy I don't know the name of suggests.

'No, can't do that, Charlie, against the rules'.

'Oh, come on Four, you know if Rexy was here, she'd have no problem with cheating to win', The guy, Charlie, replies.

'Charlie, your sister may be my friend, but even if she was here, I wouldn't let her cheat. You know that. Any other ideas'.

Other ideas are thrown about, hide it in a bin at the top of a tree. As I'm looking around, I notice we are right by the abandoned amusement park. The roller coaster has a colourful sign advertising it, glowing the dark. It must be glow in the dark paint, we had some in Amity, as there's no electricity in the park. Around me the others are still arguing about where to put the flag, 'Hey, I have an idea!', I shout, they all look at me expectantly. Pointing to the sign, I explain my idea to them. By the end, most, including Four, look suitably impressed.

'Okay, you all heard Jasmine. Kaily, Nathan, Maia, Stacey, Kane and Luca stay here, find the best letter to hide the flag behind and guard. The rest are going to get the other flag'. Some Dauntless born and Kaily and Nathan all start walking towards the ride. I stay with Hunter, Finn and Lexi, trying to see the flag, that's when I notice the large tree next to me. Getting closer to Four, I continue walking until I'm right next to him. After tapping his elbow, I murmur in his ear, 'Can I climb the tree to get a good look?'. He nods, looking impressed that I thought of it. Grabbing Finn, I make my way to the tree.

'Can you climb a tree?' I ask Finn as I step on the first branch.

The look he gives me is one of shock, 'Jazzy, I'm Dauntless born with older siblings, I'd be worried if I couldn't. Although there isn't many trees close to Dauntless, we used to sneak out to the Amity fields in the nights. We used to stand at the tops of the tress to see how far we could see'. I smile, silently wishing that when I used to do this in Amity, I wasn't called weird for it.

'When I was in Amity, I'd do the same. They kept telling me that it was weird and that it wasn't right. They called me stupid for it'.

'Aw, Jasmine, I'm sorry. But you're not in Amity anymore. You're Dauntless now'. I smile, thanking God that I had a new friend like Finn.

Quickly scaling the tree, we stood on the tops of the branches looking at our surroundings, our breaths taken away by the sheer volume of it.

I point into the distance where a glow shines out of one of the empty windows of a wreaked buildings about 200 meters away. 'Look, their flag!'.

Finn smiles at me from his perch on the branch next to me, 'This was the best idea, Jasmine, you're a genius'. He flings an arm around my shoulders before poking my face, 'Come on, let's go back down. Wanna go first?'.

Nodding, I turn, before dropping to the next branch and then the next and next all the way down to the bottom. Landing on the ground, we explain our findings before we spilt our selves into another two groups, three of us, Finn, Lexi and I, go to retrieve the flag and the other four, and Four, cause a disturbance so we can access it will a little less worry. Finn leads us soundlessly through a maze of packing crates which block our path, arriving at our destination. Opening the door, we are ambushed by three figures, two male, one female. I shoot paintballs at the one closest before he turns and fires at me. It turns out that one of the males was Eric. I grab a paintball out my box and don't move until he comes close to my before I unleash my plan.

He less than a foot in front of me when I finally decide to act. I reach up, even though he's tall, at least 6'1, he's only four inches taller than me. Hiding the paintball in my hand, I bring it down on his hair, smearing bright pink paint through his dark blonde hair, he smirks before doing the same to me, smearing yellow paint through my inky black curtain of hair and through my purple fringe and on to my forehead. I poke my tongue out at him, which takes him off guard, I use this opportunity to grab both Finn and Lexi and run up the stairwell towards the flag. We come across two more people in an act of defence but we take them down quickly.

Only one girl was inside the room with the flag and she wasn't much, just a scrap really. We took her down easy enough and Finn ran forward and quickly grabbed the flag, waving it in the air to signify the game was over. Cheers and moans could be heard from both the teams as they either celebrated or were sad over their lose.

Slowly everyone ,covered in paint, makes their way back to the train tracks, I get in line to board the train before Finn grabs my hand and pulls me backwards.

'Come with us Jasmine'.

'And where, exactly, are you going?'.

'Oh you know a short cut'. I smile at Finn before following him as he makes his way towards a darkened building. Inside are a crowd of people waiting by the elevators. Finn leads me over to a dark skinned young guy who I recognise but can't remember his name. Finn introduces me 'Zeke', I remember now, 'This is Jasmine, first jumper, knocked a guy twice her size unconscious, first Amity in seven years, bladdy bladdy blar. You know the rest'.

'Hi, I'm Zeke, heard a lot about you'.

I smile, before adding, 'Not all bad stuff I hope'.

He shakes his head, 'You got Eric to smile, that takes some doing'.

'What do you mean? Is that bad?'.

'The opposite, he's my friend, and not much makes him smile to be honest'.

A pretty girl walks over, who's taller than me, which is pretty tall and kisses Zeke lightly, 'Hi, I'm Shauna, are you Jasmine?'.

Nodding, 'Another person who knows me without me knowing them'.

'Lexi told me about you'. I nod.

There's cries of joy and excitement coming from over Shauna's shoulder and I look to see what it is, and then realise, 'Oh my God, are we zip wiring?'. They nod and I feel a rush of excitement.

I'm strapped into the black sling and then pulled backwards.

'You ready? Pull the break at the bottom, okay?'.

I nod once and Zeke let's go of what he's holding and I start sliding down the zip wire. It's like I'm flying, free like I always wanted to be in Amity. Moving my arms up and out, the wind travels under and over my arms and through my fingers. I feel weightless.

Turning my head slightly in the dark, I can see the wall of the City, illuminated for the soldiers on patrol, the Amity farms beyond that. I love it and it's over way to fast.

Shauna grabs me when I get to the bottom and land on the net of hands and arms.

'Did you enjoy it, Jasmine?'.

Smiling, I nod still on a high from the zip wire, and I stay on that high until we arrive back at the Dauntless compound, and we are back at the initiates dorms. Even though we didn't take the train back and the rest did, we still arrived back at the compound at the same time as the others, it was easy to blend back in. I slink next to Kaily and Hunter who had his arm carelessly slung around Kaily's shoulders, it feels right.

 

'Alright Shitheads, if your family's decide that you are worth the time it takes to get here, it wouldn't be in your best interests to appear to cosy,' Eric explained the next as we were woken up just after seven, 'Dauntless take Faction before blood very seriously here'. Both he and Four left us to get dressed after their speech and I had a shower. After I towel dried my hair, I slipped on a black dress with black tights and combat boots. Kaily slicked on some eyeliner on my eyes and we grabbed breakfast.

Taking a seat next to Finn and Alexa , we grabbed juice and muffins and sat together for at least an hour, before making our way to the pit, the families would be waiting. I honestly didn't know if mine would be there, but part of me hopped.

We sat in the corner by the tattoo parlour for a little while, we could see everyone coming in, and then I saw her. My older sister Bella. She was a year older than me and ten times prettier, she had nicer hair, hers was curly, she had whiter teeth, taller, curvier, deep brown eyes and to put it as simply as possible, I envied her.

Bella ran towards me in her yellow t-shirt and tight red jeans with her Amity work boots, pulling my younger brother Ben alone with her, I embraced them both, and I ask about home and our parents and we catch up. It's easier to talk now than it ever was, maybe because I was acting like myself rather than someone who I wasn't.

It wasn't until I caught Bella staring in a certain direction for a fourth time that I finally demanded to know what she was looking at.

'Mina, who is it?'. I follow her gaze and realise she staring at Eric, who is conversing with a young girl in Erudite blue.

'Eric, one of the Dauntless leaders, why?'.

'I knew him when we were in school. He really looks Dauntless, Erudite never truly suited him'.

'He leave because he wasn't smart enough or something?' I ask, intrigued.

'No, he was wickedly smart, even for a Erudite. He was always too wild, especially after his mother passed when he was fourteen. We were kind of friends. I mean, neither of us were short of other friends but he helped me with school work and I taught him how to climb a tree and run fast'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY IMPORTANT! CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME FEARS, I WANT TO GIVE HER ABOUT ELEVEN AND I ONLY HAVE SEVEN IDEAS, SOME OF WHICH YOULL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> A little back story about Eric there, you'll have more information next chapter and you'll find out answers about that kiss. I would really really really love some feedback, because I feel like I'm writing this and no one really cares, so it's making me a little down. Bye.


	10. Introductions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was all she had to say, and I held her while she cried and for the first time in my life, I felt like I had a friend who meant everything to me.

'He leave because he wasn't smart enough or something?' I ask, intrigued.

'No, he was wickedly smart, even for a Erudite. He was always too wild, especially after his mother passed when he was fourteen. We were kind of friends. I mean, neither of us were short of other friends but he helped me with school work and I taught him how to climb a tree and run fast'.

'You helped each other out then?'.

'Yeah, I was struggling at school and he already knew he was going to be Dauntless, even at twelve it was obvious. Then at thirteen he beat up the fifteen year old who made his younger sister cry. That's her over there, she's the same age as Ben, her name is Eleanor. She's his favourite, there's five of them, two boys, three girls, one transferred to Amity, the second youngest, same age as you. His mother was hit by a train. I never found out what his real name actually was, he's gone by Eric ever since I've known him'.

I glance over to him, to find him staring at Bella like he's seen a ghost. I guess in a way he has. Bella stands and he walks over to where we were sat, before glancing at me and smiling slightly, 'Jasmine, Bella, can't believe I didn't make the connection earlier'.

'Been over a year since we've seen each other Eric, Dauntless suits you'.

'Thank you, are you happy you stayed in Amity, rather than transferring like were going too?'.

Looking at Bella, I asked her, shocked, 'What? You were going to leave?'.

'We'll talk about it later, Mina. And I am very happy, thank you Eric. Abigail is doing well in Amity,'.

Eric cuts her off, 'She transferred?', he asks, clearly unaware that she was going to,

'Yes, she's doing well in her initiation. Although she goes by Abi now, and has caught the affection of a Amity boy, Noah, she's very smitten'.

'She attracts attention wherever she goes'. Listen to them talk, I remember Abigail from some of my lessons at school. A very pretty pale girl with bright red hair and the same eyes as her brother Eric, no wonder she's caught Noah's eye, an old neighbour, he's attracted to pretty things.

Eric introducing his younger sister to Bella snaps me out my trance, 'This is Eleanor, my youngest sister'.

She laughs, before adding, 'The youngest, the best, his favourite. And, I go by Ella now. It's nice to meet you'.

'Sorry, but when did you start going by Ella, and when were you planning on letting your older brother know?'.

'I thought you would have guessed'.

'Yes, because every time I see you I think about whether you still have the same name'.

'Brother dearest, shut up' Ella says decisively, but grinning at the same time.

Eric grins back, before turning back to her and saying, 'Come on, let's leave them alone. I have a meeting in twenty minutes and you have work in forty five. Goodbye, Bella, it was nice to see you, and I'll see you back initiation, Jasmine'.

He retreats with Ella in tow and I turn and look questionably at Bella, before saying 'Isabella Louise Ann Clark, you tell me the meaning of you thinking about transferring'.

'Jasmine, I need to tell you something before I tell you why I was thinking about leaving. What happened with you, He did it to me as well'.

'What the fuck! Why didn't say anything when I told everyone?'.

'Because I didn't want...'.

'You didn't want mum and dad to treat you the same way they treated me, right?'.

'I'm so sorry, Jasmine, sorry I let you go through it on your own'.

I sink back down in my seat, processing the information and ignoring the tears escaping from my eyes 'Where were you going to go?'.

'I was thinking Abnegation, regardless of the fact I loved Amity, I couldn't stand to be near Him for longer than I had to be. Then He died and that's why I stayed. I could finally be free'.

For ten minutes I cried into her t-shirt and she cried into my dress, 'What happened to your face? I wondered earlier, but never got around to asking'.

'The physical stage of training'. Bella nodded like she understood and I guess she did, I guess she was happy I was learning to defend myself. Bella and Ben left soon after and I retreated to the dorm to just sit quietly, only to open the door to find Kaily sat all on her own, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks.

'My parents didn't come'. That was all she had to say, and I held her while she cried and for the first time in my life, I felt like I had a friend who meant everything to me.

'Initiates, it's lights out time, tomorrow we are going on a field trip and you will be woken later, you will got an hour extra sleep, you don't need to worry about practical clothing, just wear whatever will be comfortable for you'. Eric and Four are stood on the stairs by the entrance of the dorm, giving us instructions at half ten for the next day and then they quickly turn and leave, putting the lights on a timer of twenty minutes. Both Kaily and I showered just after dinner, somewhat awkwardly for me, with my tattoo still covered in bandages. I tied my long hair into a thick plait and we climbed into bed, sleepy from the news of the day and the extra training Kaily and I did after my family went.

When we climbed out of the train the next day, I felt sunshine on my face for the first time in what felt like forever. We climbed the stairs of the wall, Kaily in front and Andy behind me. While I wore black ripped skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a maroon hoddie, a Dauntless girl wore a party dress, and stood complaining loudly she was cold. I stood facing out on to the Amity farms where I spent a lot of times of the last sixteen years, and from this distance I could see my mother, looking the same as always, her Dauntless still recognisable even after twenty years. I didn't miss her, she was never quite on the same page as me.

Kaily's voice cuts through my thoughts. 'What do you think you would find? If you went past the farms and just carried on'.

Hunter comments from where he's stood next to Kaily, their shoulders touching, 'Aliens' he says, smiling.

I smile back, before looking out thoughtfully, 'The rest of the world'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there would be answers about that kiss in this chapter but I'm sorry there isn't. There won't be another chapter for about a week, schools super hectic and I've got a lot to do so I'm not promising anything. So next chapter, answers about the kiss and who He is.


	11. Conversations and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about you, maybe it's your eyes, or the way you're not afraid to bite back at anybody. You're beautiful and not only can I not bear the thought of you not being with me, I can't bare the thought of you being with anyone else. You're beautiful and don't seemed to know it, you don't seem to notice the way people look at you. And I want to be with you.

I smile back, before looking out thoughtfully, 'The rest of the world'.

Kaily looks at me like I'm crazy, 'We are the world, you twat'.

'There must be more out there. Something other than factions and divided society. Some other way of life'.

'When did you become Erudite?'.

'The same time you started being Stiff, Stiff'. I laugh at her facial expression as she realises that I was joking, before turning to where Eric and Four are stood conversing with a guard on wall duty who looks to be the same age as them. 'Do you know what's out there?'.

They look at me with inquisitive eyes, before Eric says, in a low voice, 'I don't, but I'd rather be on the inside not knowing rather than the outside not knowing'. He looks at everyone stood at different intervals, before calling loudly, 'Come on, it's time to go'.

Pilling back onto the train, I glance at the fence one last time, and by default, the Amity farms and my family before turning at joking and laughing at Finn's graphic description of a cannibal ripping someone to shreds. When I was in Amity, I never felt I could laugh and joke like this, and people avoided me, especially after what happened with Him, here it felt like I could be free. We laughed and joked for so long without me even noticing the time going, that it came as a shock when we were shouted at to get up and off, jumping on a patch of grass just outside the doors of the Dauntless compound, which was much easier than jumping on to the roof.

After arriving back, both Kaily and I head over to the pit, interested in buying some new clothes, we had eleven days until points went in and I still had 120 left, I bought a new pair of skinny jeans covered in rips, and tank top, a chiffon shirt and pumps. We change and then head back out into the pit, where we meet Andy, James and Hunter, the latter locks his arm around Kaily's waist, and she pecks his cheek. We sit, laughing and joking until dinner, and then we stay for longer, until I can barely keep my eyes open.

'Guys, I'm gonna head back, I'm falling asleep, and the next stage of training starts at eight tomorrow, that's ten hours away'.

'Okay, I'm gonna stay a bit longer with the guys, will you be okay on your own?'.

I nod and then smile before turning and making my way back to the dorms. I don't make it that far before a voice calls out to me, 'Jasmine!'.

Spinning on my heel, I see that it was Eric that called out to me, 'Can we talk?' .

Nodding, we walk an opposite way down the corridor, and then take several twists and turns before we end up in front of a row of doors, in which Eric unlocks one and holds the door open for me. I stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, before Eric pushes me towards the black sofa on one side of the room.

'Sorry, it's my office, it wouldn't be deemed appropriate to take you back to mine. And we need to talk about what happened two days ago'.

'Look. I...'.

'No, just listen, I know you're tired, I can tell. No offence. But, look, I like you and I don't normally notice women the way I've noticed you. Normally, I just go for one night stands, not learning their names and just looking at their face and body. There's something about you, maybe it's your eyes, or the way you're not afraid to bite back at anybody. You're beautiful and not only can I not bear the thought of you not being with me, I can't bare the thought of you being with anyone else. You're beautiful and don't seemed to know it, you don't seem to notice the way people look at you. And I want to be with you. But, there's a small problem'.

Eric's speech has left me breathless, and I just manage a barely distinguishable ,'What's the problem?'.

'Well, if you like me that way, no relationships are aloud until you're a full member, three weeks. That's three weeks until you're fair game to the whole of Dauntless, any age over sixteen. You have to be careful. But maybe in three weeks, you'd like to go out some time?'.

'I like you too Eric, in that way. And in three weeks, I would like to go out some time, as long as I don't end up Factionless'. I turn to leave and he calls to my retreating back,

'Its a date. And Jasmine, you won't be Factionless, stage two starts tomorrow'. I walk slowly back to the dorm, on a high. He likes me too!

'Welcome to stage two, you will be watched as to how you cope with fear. You will go through a simulation everyday for two weeks, then you will go through your fear landscape at the end. You will face all your fears, knowing that they are not real, but you have to conquer them by slowing your heart rate and defeating them', Four explained rather ominously. We were all stood in a narrow, dark corridor, with benches lining both sides, where we were going to be waiting for our turns. In wasn't in any particular order, Four was jaunt calling us in any order. We were naturally divided, the Dauntless Borns down one side, and the Transfers down the other, Kaily on my right and James on my left. James, Kaily and Andy all get called before I do, but I get called after Tate, who comes out shaking like a leaf.

Four's stood on the right hand side of the room, and a metal chair is in the centre, which I make me way over to. 'God, anyone in Dauntless ever heard of a comfortable chair?'.

'Maybe you should take it up with the Dauntless leaders, Jasmine, move your hair please'.

Moving my hair, I reply with a sarcastic, 'Maybe I will, I'll write a letter of complaint, complete with statistics and examples'.

Four picks up a syringe filled with a yellow liquid, 'I'm sure they'll love that just much as Amity must have loved you. You'll be facing your darkest fears. Be brave, Jasmine. I'll be monitoring on the computer'.

'I'll make sure my fears don't scare you too much, Four'.

The last thing I register before my eyes drift close, is Four saying, 'Yeah, Amity really loved you'.

Spiders. That's the first thing I register, one single on my arm, which I swat at, before realising they're everywhere covering everywhere exposed by my Dauntless clothing. They're crawling all over my face, and I open my mouth to scream and then they crawl in there and I can't breathe. Then I notice it. The room is completely different as to when I went in. This isn't real. I lie back and let the spiders over take me.

'What the hell happened?'. Four demands as I wake up.

'The room changed, that's how I recognised it wasn't real'.

'Jasmine, you shouldn't be able to do that'.

'What?'.

'What was your test result?'.

'Dauntless'.

'You're lying'.

'Why would I lie?'.

'You know why'.

'I honestly don't, so please enlighten me'.

'I have reason to believe that you're a different sort of Divergent. Your brain subconsciously changes the simulation to something different while you're in the Simulation, that's how you know it wasn't real'.

'I don't know what your talking about Four'.

'If you say so, but that wasn't supposed to happen'. I exit, confused as to what happened, before going back to the dorm and sleeping.

Kaily wakes me up just before dinner, looking exactly like I feel, drawn and exhausted. 'What was your first fear?', She asks.

'Spiders', I don't mention the whole changing it thing, I feel I should keep it to myself, 'What was yours?'.

With a shudder, Kaily says, 'Suffocating'.

At dinner, I see Andy, who looks like he's struggling to carry on, he looks physically and emotion done. He looks like he could have a breakdown at any minute.

The next day is much the same, but with Clowns, which have scared me from a young age after I saw one in a circus. It started in Amity, with Amity, which changed into Dauntless without me realising. Four's reaction was the same as the day before, insisting i was a different type of Divergent.

The second night of stage two, I fell straight into bed, without bothering to shower, I was passed exhausted. I dreamed of clowns and spiders and people insisting I was something I wasn't. There was a loud shouting in my dream, but as it got louder, I realised it wasn't in my dreams, it was in the dorm. It was Andy.

Siting up in bed, I see him, eyes wild and scared, pointing a gun at Tate, with a knife in his other hand. He turns towards me, 'Jasmine, don't come any closer'.

'Andy, don't do anything stupid, I want to help'.

'I'M PAST HELP, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN BE DONE. THESE FEARS, THEY ARE TERRIFYING ME, AND ITS ONLY DAY TWO! DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER!'.

Taking a step towards him, he waves the knife around, before I try to grab it. There's a banging and shouting coming from outside, I look towards the doors, horrified when I realise there's a bunk bed wedged in front of the doors. I recognise Eric's voice outside, along with Four and someone I think is Zeke. Trying to grab the knife one last time, I nearly get a good hold on it, before I feel a blinding pain in my side. Gingerly, I touch where the pain is, only to have my hand coming away bright red...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. It's not really, I'm not that mean. So today is my SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY! Super exciting. Jasmine is Divergent but her brain alters the Sim without knowing it and that's how she knows shes in a Sim. I hope you enjoyed this and please review and follow and leave kudos.
> 
> P.S HUGE THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT COMMENTS AND FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED AND LEFT KUDOS DEPENDING ON WHERE YOURE READING THIS. THANK YOU.


	12. Innuendos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try not to think of her, with her large innocent eyes that make her look fragile, even though she's far from it. I try not to think of her skinny frame, how breakable it looked. Instead I think of her strength, how she can fight people off easily.

Eric.

'Hey Man, you looking forward to clocking off?'. I turn towards the door where the sound came from, where I find Zeke, leaning against it.

'You come to relieve us?'. I ask, motioning towards Four who has his head on the desk and looks like he's asleep.

'Yeah, I'm doing 3am to 11am shift with Cameron, who, by the way, wants to know how his little brother is doing in training'.

'He knows I can't tell him how Finn's doing, should we wake up Four?'.

'Yeah, but let me do it, have something to keep me amused for the many hours I've got left of staring at the camera screens'. Zeke grabs one of Four's many water bottles littering his desk in front of his bank of screens, unscrews the cap, and dumps the whole lot over his head. Four shoots up, coughing and spluttering all over the place, glaring at Zeke and then me.

'What the fuck are you thinking? And why are you here thirty minutes early? You normally turn up late'.

'Shauna's still on patrol at the wall, and I'm all alone until Friday, and it's Monday'.

'So you're saying, the only reason you're here early is because you've got no one to fuck?'.

'Pretty much. But speaking of fucking, Eric, are you still bang buddies with Roza?'.

'No. I told her there was someone else, and I wanted to hopefully get into a relationship with her, so yeah. But she's already made a move on Cameron'.

'Wow, I applaud this girl, she made you think about commitment. Anyone I know?'.

'You might know her, you might not', I reply airily, not giving any clues.

'Oh come on man'.

'Nope' I say decisively, as I turn back to the screens for the last leg of my shift. That's when I notice it, the transfer dorm. There's a fight or something, with knifes and guns, and She is right in the middle of it.

Jasmine.

I gasp as I see the blood, trying to put pressure on my side as I watch Andy get closer to Tate, who like me, is trying to get rid of the knife. That's when I watch as the knife goes into his chest and I let out a strangled scream. I rush toward Tate's side as Andy rushes across the room, stabbing Kaily's arm in the process and also stabbing James arm, only to find the life quickly fading out Tate's eyes. Grabbing his hand, I go to say something comforting, only to find that I don't know him, I don't know what would comfort him, I can't even remember what faction he came from, so I can't talk about home. I settle for talking about the stars in Amity.

'In Amity, in the fields and farms, late at night, you can see the stars. They're beautiful, there's all these different constellations and it helps when you feel like you're not alone at all in this rotten, horrible world. I believe there's more out there. More than us, and our society. But these stars, they can fill empty skies. They're truly amazing'.

Coming out the stupor I put myself into while I was talking, I see Tate looking at me, with wonder in his fading eyes. 'Thank you, Jasmine, they sound truly beautiful'. And then just like that, he's gone.

Andy looks horrified at what he did, as he watches Tate, someone who was his friend, take his final breaths, he looks at the gun, and then looks at Tate's now lifeless form. He raises the gun and puts it too his head.

He pulls the trigger at the same time as I shout for him to not do it. I drop back to the ground, blood all over my hands, and my dark grey t-shirt soaked right through.

Eric

We run. Four, Zeke and I, we run as fast as we can to the transfer dorm, and go to open the door to find it blocked off. I try not to think of her, with her large innocent eyes that make her look fragile, even though she's far from it. I try not to think of her skinny frame, how breakable it looked. Instead I think of her strength, how she can fight people off easily. Four glances at me, with a wondering look in his eyes as to how we're supposed to get the door open, and that's when we hear it. The gun shot and shout, and then crying. Some one on the inside must have moved whatever was blocking the doors as we now can open the doors, Zeke rushes to Andy, where he's lying with his gun still in his hand. He shot himself. Four goes to Tate, and I go to Jasmine, where she's sat in floods of tears, holding her side.

'Can you get up, or do you need some help?', I ask, stretching out a arm to help her up. She grabs on to it and begins to pull herself up, only to fall down. Reaching down, I pick her up as if she weighs no more than a new born baby. I can automatically tell she's lost a lot of blood, as I ask her, 'Can I lift up your t-shirt?'.

She jokes back at me, 'If you wanted me to talk my clothes off, you should've asked, I would have been more than willing', Before giggling, like a toddler, and then saying, 'I feel really faint but yeah, assess how bad it is please'. Gingerly, I lift the hem of her t-shirt up at the side, to find a tattoo of a amity tree surrounded by fire, Dauntless flames. It suited her perfectly. Her side was completely covered in blood, and It didn't look like a flesh wound. Then, she promptly faints in my arms.

From where I'm stood, I can see Four with the Stiff, Kady or Kaily or something and Zeke with the Candor James. 'Guys, Amity's just fainted, I'm going to take her to the infirmary, I'll warn Amelia about you guys bringing them down'. They both nod at distractedly before turning back to the initiates. Kicking the door open, I make my way towards the infirmary, as Jasmine wriggles around in my arms as she stirs.

'Hey, welcome back to the land of the living'.

'What the fuck happened? And why am I covered in blood?'.

'You were stabbed. By Andy. Do you remember now?'

'Yes. Kinda'.

'Good, you're going to need to make a statement about it'.

We reach the infirmary, she's still in my arms, bridal style, and Amelia eyes us as we walk in.

'What the hell has happened? I get Cameron on the phone, saying about four stabbings and one shooting with two dead'.

'I'll explain later, Jasmine's been stabbed, not a flesh wound but missed vital organs, I recon. Just needs clearing up and stitching up, then she should be okay'.

Amelia nods at me, and then tells me to get the hell out.

'Why?', I ask, sounding like a little kid.

'Because I need to remove her t-shirt and I doubt she'd want you around for it'.

Jasmine speaks from where she's laid in the bed, saying, 'I did say to him that if he wanted me to take my clothes off, he should have asked. I could've worked something out with him'.

Both Amelia and I gawk at her before Amelia tells me to get out, admittedly I've thought about her naked, but I don't want it to be like this, so I leave and sit in the chairs outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STORY NAME CHANGE, NOW CALLED BLUE MEETS GREY, BECAUSE JASMINE HAS BLUE EYES AND ERIC HAS GREY. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will probably be in about a week, not quite sure. But yeah, um, goodbye for now.


	13. Noticing things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, she isn't the sort of girl I usually go for, but I want Jasmine in a different way. I want a relationship the way I never have before. Yeah, sure I want to make her moan my name and I want to have sex with her

Four and Zeke come down the corridor, with Kaily unconscious in Four's arms and Zeke supporting the Candor transfer, James.

'She okay? Lose to much blood or something?'.

'No, turns out she's afraid of blood'.

'Well, that fear should be interesting then. You might wanna knock before you go in there'.

Four looks at me questioningly, 'Why?'.

'Amelia kicked me out because she needed to change Jasmine'.

Zeke looks at me suggestively, 'Maybe you wouldn't haven't of minded staying'.

Glaring at him, I stand up and walk to the other side of the room, with a need to stretch my legs.

James coughs and manages to get out a scratchy, 'I'm really dizzy', before, right on cue, he faints on the floor. I grab his arms and Zeke grabs his legs just as Amelia opens the door for us, we deposit him on a bed across from Jasmine, who looks like she's passed out again, who's wearing a hospital t-shirt with the sides cut away, her side wound still gaping open and oozing blood. Her hair is spread across her face, and I made my way slowly over, without anyone noticing.

I move her hair out of her face and spread it out on the pillow she's laid on. Noticing her facial features properly for the first time, I notice an smattering of dark freckles across the bridge of her nose and the tops of her cheeks. She has these long dark eyelashes that almost touch the top of her cheeks, where the eyes meet them, her nose isn't small but in proportion to her face, is the right size, and her lips are a dark pink colour, which stands out against her caramel skin tone. No, she isn't the sort of girl I usually go for, but I want Jasmine in a different way. I want a relationship the way I never have before. Yeah, sure I want to make her moan my name and I want to have sex with her, but I also want to stay up all night talking about insignificant things.

Amelia pushes me out the way, before grabbing a needle and thread, before telling me to go home and get some sleep, because as she states, I haven't had any in forty eight hours, with the double shift I did last night to make up my remaining time, as I only have an official four weeks until I stop working in the control room and actually become a Dauntless leader. So, I leave with Zeke, heading home. He nudges me on the way out, 'That girl, the one you'd like a relationship with. It's Jasmine, isn't it?'.

Nodding once slowly, I go to open the door, just as Max walks in through it. He turns to me, 'What the fuck happened? I get a call when I'm sleeping, waking Isla, who's only just started sleeping nights, and Ruby, who's suffering from lack of sleep. We both are'.

'Max, I'm sorry, you weren't meant to be called, I told Four, who left a message for Cameron to call Amelia, but I told him to not let anyone call you so you could sleep. I guess they didn't listen'.

'Its okay, but what actually happened?'.

'I was watching the cameras, we were just about to clock off, and I saw Andy yelling with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. That's when we took off, heading for the Transfer dorms'.

'Okay, we're going to need statements when they are all ready. What situations exactly are they in?'.

'Andy's dead, Tate's dead. Jasmine, Kaily and James got stabbed, all out of it in there. Jasmine was the side of her stomach, and Kaily and James were arms, I think'.

'Right, you two' Max states, motioning to Zeke and I, 'Grab Four, and go get a couple hours sleep. Back here for ten to seven, stop by the Transfer dorms and get them all into the Dauntless born dorms. There's enough space for everyone to have a bed'.

Four exits from the doors and we make our way to the Transfer dorm, where they are all awake and all look pretty distraught, which is unsurprising. 'Okay, we know that this night has been far from easy, but if you grab a change of clothes for tomorrow, blankets and anything else you want, we'll relocate you until it's suitable for you to go back. You'll be in the Dauntless born dorm, but be quiet, because otherwise you'll have to answer goodness knows how many questions'. I explain, 'You will be awoken at seven. Get some sleep once you get there, I doubt training will go ahead tomorrow, so you're free to do whatever if it doesn't, you'll know at seven. Goodnight'. We exit and they follow us and disappear into the other dorm.

I stumble down to the room I share with Cameron, who's doing the next shift in the control room. We have a small living room with a small sofa and arm chair, a small kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Kicking open my bedroom door, I make my way to the bed, in four weeks I get a new apartment but until then I'm here. Just before nodding off, I set my alarm for quarter past six and drift off into a deep sleep.

Quarter past six am comes way too early for my liking, but nether the less I drag my self out of bed and in the direction of the shower, discarding my clothes on the way, my t-shirt still covered in Jasmine's blood. After I showered I changed and made my way to meet Max, who has Isla wrapped in a blanket when I meet him.

'Eric, find out who is awake and make a start on statements, we only have today, training starts again tomorrow'.

Entering the room, I see Jasmine is the only one awake although she looks exhausted.

'Morning' I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not happy with that chapter, but I wanted to get this up as I'm super busy at the minute and I'm not sure what time I'm going to have. Um, disclaimer as usual, fears coming up so brace yourselfs. Thank you to every one who has acknowledged my work in some way, it means a lot to me, so thank you! Bye!


	14. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't bother replying, I just cross the room and kiss him fiercely, I kiss him like I wanna get slapped, I don't think about anything else, his hands are on my hips, digging in and my hands are on his shoulders and in his hair, and my mind is mush. Eric makes me lose all train of thought.

I didn't sleep at all since I was stabbed and I watched Andy, who was my friend, die in front of me. Laying there in the dark, listening to James and Kaily breathing calmed me down immensely and before I realised it, seven had rolled around and the door to the infirmary opened and Eric walked through, my breath hitching in my throat as I watched him.

'Morning'.

'Morning, how are you?'.

'I should be asking you that Jasmine, you were stabbed after all. So, are you okay?'.

'Yeah, I'm on so many painkillers I can't feel it. You?'.

'Yeah'.

'Whats happening today? Is training taking place?'.

'No, you have today off, starts again tomorrow. But today you'll need to make a statement about what happened. Will you be alright doing that?'.

I swallow, before muttering a quick 'Yeah, I suppose'.

'Jasmine, don't ever pull a stunt like that again, please, it's not good for my mental stability', I look at Eric, thinking he's joking only to find him looking deadly serious.

'What do you mean?'.

'Jas, you had me worried sick, you're the first girl I've been this worried over that isn't a family member. Has anyone ever told you that if people were rain you'd be a fucking hurricane? You should feel honoured'.

'I do, and since when have I been Jas? And nobody has ever called me a hurricane before, I've been called a menace to society and delinquent but never a hurricane'.

'You've be Jas since we kissed each other breathless, and you said that when you agreed to go out with me after you finished initiation'.

'Really?'.

'Yeah. I've gotta go meet Max, wake the others up and tell them what I just told you, will you?'.

'What, you mean how you and I kissed each other breathless, and I'm the first girl you've been really worried over that isn't a member of your family? Is that what you want me too tell the others?', I ask flirtatiously.

Eric rolls his eyes, 'Don't be cheeky, I know that's hard'.

Smirking slightly, I make the comment he made inappropriate.

'Don't be dirty either'.

'I'm sorry I couldn't help myself', I then add, battering my eyelids, 'Have I been naughty?'.

As I suspected, Eric's across the room in minutes, his lips quickly moulding themselves to mine and I secure my arms around his neck with his hands spread against my back, evident in my thin hospital gown. His lips move onto my jawline and down to my neck and I moan into his ear softly and he groans slightly in response before pulling himself away, with what appeared to be great difficulty. 'I need to go and find Max, then I'll come back and get statements. Can I come and find you later?'.

I barely get out my quite, 'Yes' before he's gone out the door and the other door opens and Amelia comes through. 'I saw what just happened between you and Eric. Be careful'.

Opening my mouth, I go to protests, before she cuts me off, 'I'm not going to do the whole, he's dangerous speech because I imagine you've already heard it. I was going to tell you to not hurt him, he's fragile, he lost a parent and lived in a faction where he couldn't be himself without fear of repercussion, he became a parent at fourteen and tried his best but people told him it wasn't good enough. Don't hurt him, mess him about, or play him. Please, because I feel like I pick up the pieces a lot'.

'I wouldn't hurt him, I really like him. And he says he likes me, but I don't know if it's the truth'.

'Jasmine, I've seen him with you, he's never looked at another girl that way. Anyway, you are free to leave at midday, come back next week and get the stitches out, and yeah'.

Amelia leaves out through the door she came through and Kaily makes a stirring sound next to me, she sits up, winces and looks at me, 'Morning Jazzy you look like shit'.

'Thanks, Ka, so do you'.

'Jazzy, I was stabbed of course I look like shit! Oh yeah, you were stabbed too, you have an excuse to look like shit. The only time ever'.

'Ka what are you blabbing on about?'.

Kaily didn't get to answer as the door was pushed open and Hunter walked in with Finn in tow, 'Morning ladies, bought you breakfast, muffins and juice for Jasmine,'. He chucked a lemon and poppyseed muffin and blueberry muffin to me and a bottle of juice and gave a steaming plastic cup of coffee to Kaily along with some muffins.

'Oh,', I say to Kaily, 'We have to record statements today, probably pretty sharpish, I'm getting out at midday'.

'Bitch, Amelia said last night that I couldn't get out until this evening, a chunk of the bone was knocked out'.

'Yuck'.

'I know, Jazzy, you have someone too see you'.

Turning towards to door, I see Eric in the doorway, 'Jasmine? You wanna do your statement?'.

'Yeah, get it over with'. Amelia helped me dress in a black t-shirt and tight jeans and Hunter gave me my combat boots, I felt more like myself.

'Okay, so Jasmine, I'm Jake and this is Phoebe. You need to tell us exactly what happened in the night'.

'I was sleeping and then Andy woke me up, he was shouting and screaming, I don't know what it was about though, um, he was also waving a gun and a knife around. I tried to grab the knife from him, but that's when he stabbed me. Tate the. Tried to grab the knife and he was stabbed in the chest, he also stabbed Kaily and James before shooting himself. So, yeah, that's it really'.

'Right, thank you Jasmine, for all your help'.

After Amelia let me go, I met Eric in the afternoon like he asked me too, and he lead me down a series of corridors to a row of apartments. He opened the door to one, and pushed me slightly, an indication to go inside. It was large, open spaced and bright, with floor length windows on one side.

'Do you want a drink?'.

'Dunno, what you got?'.

'Coffee, water, juice'.

'Coffee please, one sugar'. Eric opened his cupboards and pulled out two large black coffee mugs and set them on the counter.

As he busied himself making the coffee, I asked him the burning question, 'Why did you wanna meet me then?'.

'About, well, us, really. You've got less than three weeks left of initiation and I can't stop thinking about you. I haven't slept, I've been worried'.

'Theres nothing to worry about, I'm fine'.

'Okay, seriously? I'm going to have to look away, I can't concentrate, has anyone every told you that your eyes look like you can see into people's souls? I want you, Jasmine'.

I don't bother replying, I just cross the room and kiss him fiercely, I kiss him like I wanna get slapped, I don't think about anything else, his hands are on my hips, digging in and my hands are on his shoulders and in his hair, and my mind is mush. Eric makes me lose all train of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed, sorry it's been so long since I updated, life's been super hectic with work and exams and house captain stuff and dance and coursework, so I'm so sorry. Um, I don't own anything apart from original characters, so Jasmine, Amelia, Kaily, them people. Up the next chapter should be up by November 10th, I hope. Thanks.


	15. Fear Landscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna get out of here? It's loud and crowded'.
> 
> 'Yeah, let's go'.

Mentions of Abuse in the beginning.

I was wearing Amity clothing, yellow tight jeans, a red blouse and brown work boots and I was sat in my old kitchen, every detail the same, right down to the chip in the tile by the oven. He was sat opposite me.

'Jasmine, don't you understand? You're damaged goods, defiled, no one will want someone like you, a slut like you. Do you really think that someone would want you, who gives it up for everyone? Deluded tart'.

I stared at Cain, tears welling up in my eyes. 'Slag, what do you think crying is going to do? I own you'. Looking down, I notice it.

The Dauntless clothing I'm wearing. 'This isn't real and neither are you. You're dead!'.

* * *

 

I shock awake in the chair, to see Four looking at me in alarm. 'Jasmine, who was that?'.

'I don't know'.

'I don't buy that. A stranger wouldn't set you off like that. You can tell me, I won't say anything to anyone'.

'Um, he was my uncle'.

'Was?'.

'He's dead'.

'Did he, touch you?'.

'He sexually abused me, if that's what you mean'.

'I'm so sorry'.

'Hey, what you sorry for it wasn't you that made him be so sick and twisted was it?'.

'Jasmine, I'm going to have to report this, report him. I'm sorry'.

'He's dead, no point'.

'Oh. You changed clothes'.

'Huh?'.

'In the sim. It's the divergence'.

I sigh, it's this again. 'I don't know what you're talking about'. Four looks at me like I'm a kicked puppy, 'Jasmine, your subconscious is changing your sim, letting you know that it's not real. I'm going to put you under again, all the while you need to be thinking about not changing the sim, I know that it might be difficult but you have to properly try'.

Four injects me again and I am back in the kitchen. Don't change anything. Don't change anything.

I sit there while my uncle, my own flesh and blood, Cain shouts at me, everything staying the same, stuck in this never ending scene, I know it's not real but everything stays as it was when it started. Unable to take it anymore, I stab Cain, and he vanishes before hitting the floor, and I awake.

'Interesting Jasmine, do that for the final stage of initiation and you'll be within the top three'.

Opening the door, I turn back to Four, 'Not a word to anyone'. He just nods and I leave, walking towards the dorms.

* * *

 

The next day, I watch as Andy shoots my friends in front of my eyes, and I'm unable to move, disabled in fear and the feeling of dread in my stomach, the whole while willing my brain to remember to not change anything. All of a sudden, I know the way out, I run to Andy, take the gun and shoot him. I wake up, frozen.

* * *

 

And then it's the fear landscapes. I go through all of my fears, proving that I can face them, proving I'm brave. Watching my friends get shot, the sexual abuse at the hands of my uncle, spiders, clowns, getting shot, rejection, bleeding to death and humiliation. Eight fears. Eleven minutes. Thirty four seconds.

* * *

 

Rankings are announced in the evening, in a ceremony with the whole of Dauntless. Max, Eric and three others, two female and one male, stand at the front.

Max addresses everyone,

'We are Dauntless. We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices.  
We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that: We believe that justice is more important than peace.  
We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.  
We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us. We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity.  
We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.  
We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them. We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action.  
We do not believe in living comfortable lives. We do not believe that silence is useful.  
We do not believe in good manners.  
We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.  
We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.  
We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery.

Initiates, just some short weeks ago, you all chose to join the warrior faction. Out of the twenty seven of you, only twenty of you will be welcomed into our faction. The rest, you will make a new journey with the Factionless. That is the way it is I'm afraid. Here are the final rankings.

1) Finn  
2) Jasmine  
3) Lexi  
4) Hunter  
5) Callum  
6) Jake  
7) Kaily  
8) Alexa...

All the way too twenty seven. Nathan, I was glad too see, was twenty first, so he would not be joining Dauntless.

'Welcome, new members of Dauntless. Tonight, go have fun, there are multiple clubs around. Tomorrow, you will be assigned apartments based on rankings and the same protocol with jobs', Eric spoke, smiling slightly. He turned to leave, winking to me as he did.

Kaily grabs my arm and looks at me excitedly, 'Let's go shopping, all twenty of us are going to ZeroDegrees tonight!'.

'Whats ZeroDegrees exactly?'.

'Its meant to be the best club here, everyone goes'.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but okay, let's go! We need a proper outfit'.

'Thats why I said we would go shopping!'. Kaily yanks me over to the other side of the pit and into a store called Primark, calling out 'Hania' as we walk in.

A pink haired girl walked up to us, not much older than us, 'What can I do for you Kaily?'.

'We need an outfit for tonight, we're all going to ZeroDegrees. I want a dress, I'm going to make a move in Hunter tonight'.

Kaily tried on an whole range of dresses, until she found the perfect one. Black body con, not too short, ending just above her knees, long sleeves, with sparkly high heels. She looked a million dollars, Hunter would fall at her feet. I chose sparkly gold short shorts and a black chiffon-y shirt with no sleeves and high heeled combat boots.

* * *

 

We entered the club just after eight, and it was alive with people and vibrating with the bass if the rock music. Dancing with James, Hunter, Kaily and Finn tired me out, so I got both Kaily and I bloody Mary's. I stood on my own, drinking the blood red liquid when a soft deep voice spoke into my ear.

'Having fun?'.

'I am thank you, you?'.

'I only came because Zeke dragged me out, I didn't know you were going to be here'.

'Neither did I until an hour and a half ago'.

'You look really good Jas'.

'Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself'.

'Cheeky'.

'Eric, I pride myself on being cheeky'.

'Wanna get out of here? It's loud and crowded'.

'Yeah, let's go'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. I found my Jasmine, Santana series one of Glee is my Jasmine! With a purple forward fringe and piercings. Please review and follow and kudos depending in where you're reading this, wether or AO3. Thank you again! Love, Via.


	16. Frederick Daniel Connors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaning forward, I whisper into his ear, 'It's nice to meet you, Frederick'. I flicked his stretcher playfully.

'Wanna get out of here? It's loud and crowded'.

'Yeah, let's go'. 

Eric leads me down a familiar set of corridors, and I know where we are going to. We're going to his apartment again, like before. He unlocks the door, holds it open for me too go through. 

'After you'.

'Cheers'. 

I go to sit on his sofa like before but he catches my arm before I can take more than three steps and I flinch away, a natural reflex from Cain. He takes my hand. 

'We couldn't be together before, because it wasn't allowed. We can be together now, if that's what you want'. 

'It is, although, are you sure it's allowed? Because in Amity you were never allowed to be with someone who oversaw your initiation process'.

'You're not an initiate anymore, Jas. And it's different here, there are less rules and the ones that are there are worse than in Amity. There, I doubt there's any rules about murder'. 

I shake my head and then something he said snags in my mind. 

'Oh my God. It's just dawned on me. I'm an official member of Dauntless. I never thought it would happen'.

'I always had faith in you'. Eric bent down slightly and pressed a light kiss to my cheek, I turned my head, capturing his lips with my own. One of my hands goes behind his neck while the other rests on his arm. His arms seem to gravitate towards my waist. My mind has to remind me that he's not Cain, that he won't take advantage of me. 

Still, this was to no avail. As one hand drifts downwards towards my thighs, I start to panic, and then, as he pushes his tongue into my mouth, I take a hasty step backwards, slapping him as I do. His hand flies to his cheek, giving me a confused look as he checks that my nails didn't cut him. 

'What happened?'. He asks, a look of wonderment on his face. 

'I slapped you'. 

'No'. He gives me that look, the one damaged people get. 'What happened to you to make you react like that. What happened to you to make you react like that when some tries to show you that they love you. Maybe I was a bit forward, but who hurt you in some way?'. 

'I don't get what you mean'. 

'The phrase I've heard before is quote 'who's hand wasn't so sweet?''. 

'It was someone in Amity. Someone in a position of trust who shouldn't have ever tried it, let alone carry on'. 

'What happened?'. 

I paused a moment, thinking of the conversation with Four. 'His name was Cain, my father's brother. My uncle. He started touching me a few years ago, and then'. I paused again, took a deep breath, not daring to look Eric in the eye. 'He raped me, and my older sister, Bella, that's why she was going to leave Amity'. 

Eric didn't spout the usual 'I'm so sorry' crap, which I was thankful for, he just wrapped me in his muscled, thick arms and kissed my forehead, saying, 'I'll never hurt you in that way'. 

I mumbled 'Thank you' into his shoulder, which he seemed to hear, as he rubbed my arm, comfortably, and I stepped out of his embrace. 

'Do you have any drink?'. 

'Yeah, sure, what do you want?'.

'Got any beer?'.

'Yeah, want one?'. 

'Yeah I'll go for one cheers'. 

Eric pulls two bottles out the fridge and snaps the tops off. 'Thank you, Eric'.

'Can you...? Um, don't call me Eric, okay?'. 

'Huh? I'm confused, what should I call you then?'. 

'I was born Frederick Daniel Connors, 17th December, to Samuel and Emily Connors, the middle child of five. When I was fourteen, I became a parent too my younger sisters. The oldest, Michael, had already transferred to Candor and my older sister Catarina was in the middle of her Erudite initiation. My Mother jumped in front of a train, because she was depressed. My Father started drinking, beating us. He got himself sorted out after a year and a half, just before I left. I only left because he was a Father again. Nobody has called me Frederick since I was eight years old. It would be nice to hear my name again'. 

Leaning forward, I whisper into his ear, 'It's nice to meet you, Frederick'. I flicked his stretcher playfully, before i said in a completely serious tone, 'Thank you, for telling me that'. I take a swig of beer, before glancing at the time, 'Oh, fuck!'. 

'What?'. 

'Its three o'clock. I'll have too be quiet going back into the dorms'. 

'Stay here'.

'Huh? Come on, be serious'. 

'I'm being deadly serious, Jas, you can have some of my clothes'. 

'Are you sure?'. 

'Deadly'.

'I'm not going to have sex with you, Connors'. 

'Wasn't suggesting that Clark'. He leads the way to his bed room, opening the door and then closing it behind us. Last time someone did that, it was Cain. I don't feel in any way threatened or in danger. Eric, sorry Frederick, opens his draw and chucks a t-shirt my way. 'Shorts or trousers?'. 

'Shorts'.

'Sweat shorts or track shorts?' 

'Just pass me a bloody pair of boxers'. 

'Impatient missy'. 

I just grin back as I head towards his bathroom to change. His bathroom is the typical man bathroom, hair products and body spray everywhere. By the time I arrive back, party clothes in hand, he's changed it a black t-shirt and tracksuit pants.

'Who do you live with?'. 

'Huh?'.

'There was two toothbrushes'. 

'Oh! Cameron had the room next to us, he's Finn's older brother'.

'Oh, him! He's been pointed out to me, I may have met him!'. 

I go and sit on his bed, next to him, before he pulls back the black bed covers, monitoring for me to climb in next to him. He lays back and I curl up next to him, like a cat. We drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

When I awake again, the sun is just rising, and a glance at Frederick's alarm clock tells me it's just gone six. I roll out of his embrace and gather my clothes, changing quickly and somewhat discreetly. I scrawl a message on a piece of paper for when he wakes up. 

Freddie, 

I awoke just after six and went back to the dorms to avoid questions later. I'll see you later. 

Jas X.


	17. Life in Dauntless

'So, Ka, what do you think?' 

 

'It's not really anything to do with me. You're the one who's going to be living here'.

 

'Um, I was kind of thinking you could live here to'.

 

'Really?'

 

'Well it does have two bedrooms'.

 

Kaily smiled and came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. 'Thank you'.

 

By the start of the afternoon we had moved our sparse belongings into the wardrobes built into the walls of our rooms and made our way down to the Dauntless services in the Pitt. I place my finger on the scanner on the wall and my details flash up in front of me. 

 

Full name- Jasmine Clark

Faction of origin- Amity 

Current faction- Dauntless 

Birth date- 16th January 

Monthly point allowance- 500 (liable to change once jobs are allocated). 

Points left- 500. 

 

Once I found this information I moved aside to allow Kaily to look at her information.

 

'Jazzy, it's time to go shopping!'.

 

On our shopping excursion, we purchase slate grey paint for the living room and kitchen, dark purple for our bedrooms and dark red for the bathroom, as well as selecting baggy sweatpants and tanks to paint in. After grabbing everything we needed paint wise, we headed back to the apartment to make a start on painting before lunch and our job consultations in the afternoon. I decided that painting was very therapeutic, watching a wall change from one colour to another, in this case an odd green to a cool grey.

 

Lunch was a loud affair as usual, and we stuffed ourselves with spaghetti and a beef sauce while going over the list of jobs we had been given yesterday. I decided that a faction representative sounded like something in which I would enjoy, meaning that I would be able to look at faction life from a different point of view, particularly in Amity, as I only ever looked at the Amity way of life as a member. One by one we were all collected for our consultations with Max and a female member who had multi-coloured hair, starting with Finn, going in ranking order. Finn decided that a leadership role was something which he had an interest in and an aptitude for. When I was collected from the Mess Hall, I followed a young woman covered in tattoos down the maze of corridors in the business section of the compound.

I entered the room after knocking and stand in front of a large desk with Max and the female member on the other side.

 

‘Hello, Jasmine, I am Max, of course I’d hope you know who I am, take a seat please’, He gestures to the bucket armchair in front of his desk. ‘Quite the initiate aren’t we? Well now you are an official member of Dauntless but first Amity transfer  in seven years, first jumper, second in rankings, and of course all the horrible business with Andy two weeks ago. I trust you have healed now?’

 

I nod once.

 

‘Excellent. Now, this is Rochelle, she is here to offer you any guidance you may need through the process of choosing your job. Have you put any thought into what you would like to do?’

 

I nod again, ‘I like the idea of becoming a faction representative. It has always interested me in how other factions are run and having a professional outlook on it will be able to improve not only Dauntless but our ties with the other factions’.

 

‘Jasmine?’ I turn my head towards Rochelle, ‘Why are you so interested in factions relations?’ I think for a moment, ‘In Amity, there were many things wrong with our faction, many improvements that could have done with being made, and I wish to help maybe implicate some of them, but from the point of view of another faction’.

 

'Faction representative is a big job, one which you don’t just need an interest in to excel in, but confidence and natural intellect, along with motivation, imagination and determination. Do you believe you have these things, Jasmine?’

 

‘Yes. Frankly I do believe I have these things. I am rather academic along with having other desirable characteristics which would be required and wished for in this role. I believe that by talking to other faction members, the ones with quieter voices, I’ll be shouting for those who can only whisper’.

 

Glancing quickly towards Max, he nods, encouraging me to carry on speaking, and smiles, to hint that I was doing well.

 

‘Rochelle, in answer to your question, if I doubted my ability to do well in this post for a single second I wouldn’t have expressed a visible interest’.  

 

Max nods his head, ‘Welcome to the role of Faction Representative, Jasmine’.

 

‘Thank you very much, Max, I won’t let you down. And it was very nice meeting you Rochelle’.

 

‘As you Jasmine. You still have your Amity politeness then I see’.

 

Turning towards her, I must have looked thoroughly confused as she explained that she was an Amity transfer and lived a couple of doors down from my old Amity house, although I was only eight when she transferred.

 

'Manners cost nothing, my mother always taught me that. It was about the only useful thing she did teach me, I guess’. I turn and leave, leaving my words hanging in the air.

 

Strolling back to the apartment I literally walk into Frederick. ‘Good afternoon, Frederick’.

 

He smiles at me and takes my hand, ‘Hello, Jasmine’. We go to his flat, which is empty, and sit on his sofa, me stretching my legs out and swinging them over Frederick’s lap. He rests his hands on my calf and slowly rubs up and down my legs.

 

‘How did your meeting go earlier?’

 

‘I think it went well, I got faction representative which is what I went in hoping for, so I guess that Max and Rochelle must have of liked me in some shape or form’.

 

‘What did you think of Rochelle?’

 

‘She seemed alright, I mean she didn’t say much to be honest but she looked friendly’.

 

‘Yeah, Rochelle’s is one of the nicer governors in Dauntless. Just what until you meet until you meet Henry. He is a piece of work if there ever was one’.

 

I smile, ‘I’ll be sure to bear that in mind’. I pause for a moment, ‘What did you do this morning?’

 

‘I had a meeting with Max first thing and I was trying to find apartments for all the lower ranking initiates. We’re running out of room in the compound to be honest, we’re having to house some of the patrol team at the wall permanently for the time being, which people aren’t happy about’.

 

‘Has Kaily’s apartment been taken from her?’

 

‘Why would Kaily’s apartment get taken away?’

 

‘She’s sharing with me now. And James and Hunter are sharing with Finn and Callum’.

 

‘How on earth did they manage to get four in one apartment?’

 

‘Finn picked the biggest one available on purpose to have many people living with him, apparently he doesn’t like living in quiet places’

 

‘Dauntless born never do like living in quiet. We’re a noisy faction in honesty’.

 

Smirking, I reply, ‘I’ve noticed’.  

 

Freddie nods, ‘Well, that essentially frees up three maybe four apartments’. I learn over and kiss his cheek, to which he responds with kissing my lips lightly, just a peck, and then harder, a proper kiss this time. As we are kissing, I shift slightly to straddle his lap, and he moves his hands from my waist to slide into my hair and then slowly make their way down my back to rest on my hips. I slip my tongue into his mouth and slowly and lightly scratch up and down his arms.

 

‘Hold on Jas’.

 

‘What why?’

 

Eric stands all of a sudden and I wrap my arms around his neck like a monkey, and my legs wrap around his waist, still kissing his lips. I’m so focused and involved in kissing Eric, that I don’t notice his front door open and close again until a unfamiliar although there is a tone to the voice which I recognise says, ‘You must be Jasmine’. I leap out of Eric’s arms, startled, ending up in a heap on the floor, which Eric can’t help but laugh at.

 

‘Jasmine, this is Cameron. Cam, this is Jasmine’.

 

‘Hello, Jasmine. I am Eric’s roommate and Finn’s brother’.

 

‘It’s very nice to meet you Cam’. I reach upwards and Freddie pulls me up and kisses my cheek.

 

‘Aw, you guys are adorable’.

 

I smile, and turn towards Eric, ‘I have to go back to my new Dauntless apartment. I’m so excited by this’ I kiss his cheek, and Eric pointedly looks at Cam, who suddenly becomes very interested in the floor behind him, and Eric kisses me hard, before I turn and leave the apartment.

 

Entering the apartment again, I found Kaily laying on the sofa we inherited with Hunter.

 

‘Hey guys’, I chirped as I strolled through into my room. I decided to start painting my room, regardless of it being nearing six o’clock, I just wanted to get it done and for this place to start feeling more like home, which is what my room in Amity and the transfer dorm never truly were to me, even if Dauntless feels like my true home. I’ll never get tired of seeing it.

 

An hour later, Kaily, Hunter and I all leave the apartment to make our way to the mess hall for dinner were we meet with James, Alexa and Callum. We eat junk food while laughing and joking together and then decide that we want to go for a somewhat quiet hot drink somewhere afterwards. Looking around we find a coffee shop which we decide to go to after we ate. Kaily and Hunter surreptitiously disappeared between leaving the mess hall and walking across the pit towards the coffee bar, leaving the group at just James, Alexa, Callum and I, which didn’t bother any of us. In Amity, we didn’t have coffee, we just had a watery chocolate flavour liquid and herbal based teas. I loved coffee.

 

Going back to the apartment, I found out why Kaily and Hunter disappeared, to go back to the flat and have some fun. Very loud fun. I run in, covering my eyes and avoiding looking in the direction of Kaily’s bedroom, I grabbed some pyjamas and a toothbrush and ran out, heading towards the boys’ place, only to find Callum had hooked up with another girl from the initiate group, a Dauntless born called Colby and Finn and James were sat awkwardly in the hall way. As a last resort I wandered down the hallway, half preying he wasn’t in as it was going to be a rather odd start to the situation if he was. I knocked on the door and it swung open after thirty seconds of myself stood the other side.

 

‘Jasmine’.

 

‘Hi, Eric. I’m sorry but can I stay the night? I wouldn’t want to impose or anything but Kaily and Hunter have decided to have very loud sex and just. Yeah…’ I trailed off, not sure of where I was going with it or how to finish it.

 

‘Of course you can stay here, Jasmine’.

 

Freddie holds the door open wider for me and I walk in, to see Cameron lounging on the sofa.

 

‘Dearest Jasmine, how lovely to see you again!’.

 

‘That’s a very nice welcome Cameron’.

 

‘Cam stop flirting’.

 

‘Okay, okay Eric man’.

 

I follow Eric into his room, only for Cameron to yell, ‘If you’re going to fuck please warm me first, like half an hour in advance or be quiet about it’. I turn to Eric, ‘Is he always this pleasant?’.

 

Eric laughs, a booming one which warms my insides, a thought which startles me, ‘Yes, this is him on one of his better days, if I’m honest’. Grabbing my spare change of clothes and toothbrush, I walk out of his room and change my clothes in the bathroom.

 

‘Remember what I said Jasmine’ Cameron calls as I walk through.

 

When I get back into Freddie’s room, I lay in the bed next to him and cuddle close to him, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it has been an incredibly long time since I updated this story, I was shocked when I realised how long it actually had been, but I'm in sixth form full time and i work two jobs which takes about 20 hours a week so life is pretty hectic but i sat down and wrote about 10000 words so I'm currently spilting them up into chapters and I'll be updating for a bit. I hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

Before I can realise it, the days and the nights all roll into one and I am shocked when I figure out that I have been a member of Dauntless for six weeks, spending nights wrapped in Eric’s embrace and spending my days training to be a faction representative, and helping Eric move into his new leadership apartment, painting his walls and moving his furniture. The benefit of Eric having an apartment which he didn’t share with anyone, particularly Cameron, it meant we avoided all the awkward comments about not being too loud, as well as all the awkward questions about our personal lives, particularly the sexual aspect. Not that there was one, which Freddie thankfully didn’t seem to particularly bothered about, we spent nights together which involved him waking up with certain changes which we both ignored as best as we could, which admittedly I struggled with, as I just couldn’t help but look at the change in him. I was just worried he would start looking for other places to take his frustration out, not that I believed he really would. Believe me, I want to share that with him, more than a lot of stuff, I just don’t know if I could after Cain.

 

Today marks my first visit to another faction, shadowing two of the other faction reps, a male by the name of Jordan, a six foot three dark skinned male who radiated terror from every inch of him and a tiny, five foot female who went by the name of Storm, a fitting name if there ever was one for a person. She gave off the very idea of shorter people being scary too just by simply looking in the direction of a person. She had piercing blue eyes that could look into your very soul, however when she got to know people, she had their backs and was fiercely loyal. And for some reason she seemed to like me.

 

It was a trip to Candor which marked my first adventure outside the Dauntless compound in a very long time. We travelled there in a car which Candor politely provided for us to get to their faction base. I hated travelling in cars.

 

Stepping out of the car, I have to steady myself holding on to the edge of the car.

 

‘Jasmine, are you okay sweetheart’.

 

I smile at Storm, ‘Yes thank you, I just don’t travel very well in cars to be honest’. She nods, and we start walking. Candor is a stark place if there ever was one, if I was brutally honest, I would say it could pass for a prison if it had to. But I guess I had just gotten used to the freedom of Dauntless, that anything else was a confusion, something very odd. It feels strange to think of the Amity judgement, disguised as helpful advice, the Amity fields, with more scandals and hostility than the hall ways at the school we all went to, all factions mixed together.

 

Jack Kang greeted us as we approached the main building of Candor, ‘Hello, Jordan, Storm, I hope you had a pleasant journey over. Is this your new recruit?’. I step forward, smiling, ‘Hello, Mr Kang, I am Jasmine, I’m training to be a faction representative one day hopefully’. I offer my hand forward, shaking his with a firm but gentle grip, exactly how Eric showed me to do last night in anticipation for todays outing, unlike the fist bumps and hugs we were taught to give back in Amity. Amity, the only place were hugging strangers was acceptable. Amity, the bunch of bloody happy dappy hippies.

 

Jack replying to me snapped me out of thoughts about my faction of origin. ‘Please, I’m just Jack, no need for formalities here. It’s a pleasure to meet you Jasmine, I’m guessing you had just became an official member of Dauntless then’.

 

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you to, Jack’. Those words feel odd coming out of my mouth, I was used to the Amity custom of addressing your elders by their surnames with a title in front. ‘I just completed initiation after transferring from Amity’.

 

Jack smiles at me, and we follow him down the corridors of Candor, stark black and white walls, making me miss the loudness and energy of the Dauntless pit. When I sat and really thought about it, it seemed almost impossible to me how much Dauntless felt like home in a way that the fields of Amity and my home, no not my home, the house I lived in with people who weren’t really my family never did, regardless of only spending just under three months there. I met people in Dauntless who were more like my family in a way which I had never before experienced. With a start I realise that I have more family that are not blood than I do real family.

 

‘Jasmine?’

 

Startled, I turn around at the sound of my name, to find that Jordan is talking to me. ‘Sorry Jordan, I missed that’.

 

‘Jasmine, are you sure you are okay? You’ve been acting strange ever since we got out of the car’.

 

Just as I open my mouth to reply, my vision blurs and I can hear the blood rushing around my head, compressing on my brain and making me want to scream before my vision goes completely black.

 

When I come around, I’m back in Dauntless, in the medical centre. Turning to my left, I see Freddie sat in a chair with his eyes closed. He looks exhausted.

 

‘They should really get me a revolving door for this place, hey babe?’

 

Eric’s eyes snap open and he turns looks at me, and by god he doesn’t look happy, ‘What the hell was that Jas? God I was so worried baby’.

 

I laugh, although I probably shouldn’t, but before Eric can say a thing, Amelia strolls in with a grim expression. ‘Eric, could you leave for a moment please? I have to speak with Jasmine privately’.

 

‘Nah its okay he can stay’. I wave my arm, although I’m still drowsy so it looks more like I’m trying to punch the air.

‘Okay, Jasmine, so be it. I have some questions for you’.

 

‘Shoot Doc’.

 

Amelia frowns at her new nickname but talks anyway, ‘What did you eat before you left for Candor?’   

 

‘Um, I woke up later than planned so only had time to grab some strong coffee before I left to meet Jordan and Storm’.

 

‘And dinner last night?’

 

‘Well, I ate really early and wasn’t particularly hungry. So I think I had water and a burger’.

 

‘Jasmine, have you ever heard of a condition called diabetes?’

 

Shaking my head, I explain that in Amity, people didn’t tend to go to the hospital when they were sick, believing the power of mother nature and kindness would heal our bodies, so whenever I fainted in Amity, my mother said that I wasn’t pure enough and I should attempt to cleanse my soul of sin.

 

‘Wow. That’s deep. Anyway, further tests need to be completed but I have reason to believe that the cause of your fainting is diabetes, when your blood sugars fall too low. Do you mind if I take some bloods from you? I can administer the test hear and we can have the results in five minutes’. I nod and the blood is taken, after which Amelia tells me I can get ready to leave.

 

_‘Jas, Kaily came by and dropped off a note for you’._

_‘Jazzy! What have you done this time? I hope you’re okay. A position in the kitchens opened up and you’re now flat sharing with Dauntless’ new assistant head chef, they were really impressed with my cooking can you believe it? I’ll come find you later, get well soon!_

_-K xxx’_

 

‘Okay, Jasmine, you do have diabetes I’m afraid. Personally I find it ridiculous that Amity never picked up on this but you will be given a continuous prescription of pills, one at eight in the morning and one at nine in the evening. Got that?’

 

I nod.

 

‘Good, here is your first set. That’s enough for a week. Remember, eight am and nine pm’. She hands me the pills and I turn to leave after thanking her, turning to see Freddie waiting for me, following him out.

 

‘Don’t you have a meeting to be or something Freddie?’

 

‘I told Max I wouldn’t attending for twenty four hours’.

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Priorities’.

 

We went back to his apartment and went to bed, him laying behind me wrapping his arms tightly around me, feeling safe in his embrace.

 

The next thing I knew there was a soft evening dusk glow over Freddie’s bedroom, and he was nowhere to be found, his side of the bed cold and crisp. I laughed inwardly, ‘his side of the bed’, god we’re at the stage in our relationship where we have sides of the bed.  My stomach interrupts my thoughts, by rumbling loudly at me, causing me to laugh, ‘Fuck, I’m hungry’. I lay back, wrapping myself back up in Eric’s black duvet, such a fucking Dauntless duvet colour, I think to myself. Closing my eyes, I feel the pull of sleep coming for me, letting myself be washed in dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

Eric.

 

Waking up, I smile to myself at the feel of Jasmine in my arms, I look down at her to where she is sleeping on my chest. Her eyelashes are so long they brush the edges of her cheeks and her lips are full and a vibrant red colour with contrasts with her caramel colour smooth soft skin. Running my hands through her inky black hair with her crazy purple fringe, I was completely in awe of her. She was a supernova. Then her stomach rumbled.

 

Laughing I rolled out of the bed, careful to not wake Jasmine, today really took it out of her. I pulled sweatpants on over my boxers and tugged combat boots on, quietly leave my apartment.  Remembering what Kaily’s note for Jas said, I made my way towards the Dauntless kitchens , hoping to grab some takeaway food for Jas and I to eat. Locating Kaily is easy in the kitchens, her pink under layer is easy to spot and she has left a trail of mess leading me to her.

 

‘Hello, Kaily’.

 

‘Eric. This is a nice surprise’.

 

‘I was wondering if I would be able to get some takeaway dinner for Jas to eat?’

 

‘I’m not sure if this is technically allowed but we have takeaway containers so I guess so. Wait here and I will sort some food out for you’. Kaily walks away and disappears behind pots and pans and leaves me waiting for at least five minutes before she comes back with a paper bag.

‘Before I give you this, you gave her my note, didn’t you Eric?’

 

‘I did’.

 

‘Good, is she okay?’

 

‘I’ll let her explain everything to you’.

 

‘Oh my god, is she pregnant?’

 

I can feel my cheeks going bright red at Kaily’s comment, ‘God how were you ever Abnegation?’ Kaily senses the discomfort that her comment caused and quickly apologises for her comment. I nod, letting her know that I except her apology before thanking her and leaving the kitchen and making my way back to the flat.

 

* * *

 

 

Jasmine.

 

When Freddie walks in I wake with a start, siting bolt up right.

 

‘Hey baby’.

 

‘Where’d you go to?’

 

‘Get you food to eat’.

 

Eric pulls out cardboard boxes out the bag and I stand up to go and grab some food to eat, but before I can get there, Freddie’s captured my lips on his and all other thoughts disappeared.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter people! I have no idea as to why I am feeling so motivated and productive at the moment but it means I’m writing again so it can’t be an awful thing. Anyway I don’t own anything except the stuff which you don’t recognise and I hope you enjoyed.


	19. Chapter 19

‘What was that for?’ I ask as we part from the kiss.

 

‘I love you, Jas’.

 

Blinking at him bewildered for a moment I take a few steps backwards away from him as I try to process exactly what he just said to me, ‘You.. you love me?’ I ask incredulously.

 

‘Yes’. Eric’s reply is blunt and he looks crestfallen at my response. ‘I’m sorry Jas that wasn’t fair of me to do that to you’.

 

Crossing back across the room to him, I press my lips to his again, effectively silencing him in whatever he was going to say next. Pulling away, I finally give him my reply, ‘I love you too Freddie’. 

 At that moment I looked at Freddie, and I swear to god I’ve never seen someone smile that bright. ‘How did you get all this food anyway?’, I question as we open containers to find two massive pots of spaghetti and sauce, two slices of baked cheesecake in cardboard boxes and a further two slices of the famous Dauntless chocolate cake.

‘I remembered you saying how Kaily works in the kitchens so I paid her a visit’.

‘Genius. No wonder you were once Erudite’.

The next few minutes are spent in silence as I wolf down spaghetti as though I haven’t eaten for a month, not realising exactly how hungry I was until I started eating, and then not being able to get the food in my mouth fast enough. Eric laughs at me, and I slow down, sheepish and embarrassed.

‘Jas, why have you stopped eating so fast?’

‘You laughed at me. I was worried that you wouldn’t want a girlfriend who ate so fast’.

‘Don’t be silly. I love how you don’t care when you eat around me. I hate it when girls act frilly and pansy like around their boyfriends. Eat girl’.

Smiling at him and thinking about how lucky I was, I continued shovelling food into my mouth with as much gusto as I could muster.

* * *

 

After we ate, we made our way out into the Pit, deciding to go and spend some time with our friends, as we have been slightly neglecting them recently. The first people we find when we arrive at the bustling Pit, the heart of the Dauntless compound are Four, Zeke, Shauna and Katy, who I believe to be Lexi’s sister.

‘Hello Jasmine and Eric! Where have you guys been hiding out?’

‘Nice to see you too Zeke. And Jasmine and I have been in my place’.

‘Naughty!’

I turn to look at Zeke, ‘Are you drunk?’

‘Me? Drunk? Never ever ever do I drink, Jasmineeeee’.

‘Lies’.

‘How dare you accuse me of not being a worthy Candor!’

I raise one of my perfectly plucked eye brows at him, ‘And here’s me thinking you were a member of Dauntless Zeke!’

Zeke opens his mouth to reply to me just as someone comes up behind me and grabs my waist from behind. I get ready to attack, just as I was taught, until I realise its Kaily.

‘Jazzy!’

‘Kay!’

‘Are you okayyyy?’

‘Yes… Kaily have you been drinking?’

‘NO! Okay maybe I have been’.

‘I knew it’.

‘Hunter kissed me Jasmine’.

‘I know. In the past six weeks I’ve walked in on you doing a lot more than bloody kiss for god sakes can’t you guys just keep it in your pants for one day’. Kaily starts uncontrollably giggling and pulls me over to where Hunter, James and Finn are sat on some rocks.

‘Hey Jazzy’.

‘Hi guys. Who’s been giving her alcohol?’

‘Jasmine, don’t try to be a mother for once in your life. Let her make her own decisions and mistakes’.

‘She’s your girlfriend Hunter, please watch out for her’.

‘Of course I will Jasmine, I’m not a fucking idiot’.

Hunter gets up and I take his seat, watching him trying to persuade James into sparring with him, and Kaily lays on the Pit floor, staring at the ceiling making very funny facial expressions. Finn is gazing in James’ general direction, and I decided to talk to Finn about what I had noticed recently.

‘Finny. Are you gay?’

‘What?’

‘Sorry. Maybe I read too much into it, I just noticed you looking at James at times and thought maybe…’ I trailed off awkwardly, unsure as to what I was trying to say and unsure as how to stop saying it.

‘I am gay, Jasmine. I’ve known ever since I fell in love with Callum when we were twelve and he fell in love with Shauna’.

‘Shauna?’

‘Not anymore, its… someone else now’.

‘Are you still in love with Callum?’

‘God no! He’s basically my brother. Well I mean sure I love him but the same way I love my family. Because that’s what he really is. Family’.

‘Why are you hiding it?’

‘Many reasons. My brother. Dauntless as a whole faction. I’m in love with James. I don’t know if he is gay or not. Being gay in Dauntless isn’t something which normally happens. Everyone is just so macho. Obviously I’m not saying gay people are pansies but everyone, I mean guys, are so focused on girls in Dauntless that it doesn’t feel like we have other options, it’s not that as a faction we are homophobic but it just doesn’t feel like we’re allowed to be anything other than completely straight’.

I think back to Amity, where everyone wasn’t really a gender, love was love no matter who it was. Bunch of hippies. A slightly more progressive bunch of hippies than the Dauntless mass of brawl but still hippies. I can’t think of an appropriate way to reply to Finn pouring his heart out over not being sure if he was allowed to be open in his love, except for saying ‘I’m so sorry for you not being able to live your life Finny’.

‘Not your fault Jazzy. Just the way it is, no changing that’.

‘Finn!’

We both turn around, startled, to see Cameron, Finn’s brother, walking towards us with a massive crate of beer and a couple of bottles sticking out his pocket.

‘Hey, Cam’, Finn murmurs, still melancholic from our conversation.

‘Miserable sod. This will cheer you up’. He dumps the beer and two bottles of vodka on the floor. ‘Hey Jasmine, how are you after your little episode at Candor’.

‘Hi Cameron. Brilliant thank you, I am now diabetic’.

At this response, Cameron looks thoroughly discombobulated, but Finn cuts in before he can ask what the hell diabetic is, ‘Cam, mate, this is illegal’.

Cameron just shrugs and leaves, walking towards Eric and the other across the pit, leaving us with the alcohol. I lose track of time, sat with Kaily, James, Hunter and Finn, so I’m shocked when Freddie makes his way over to us.

‘What’s up baby?’

‘It’s nine o’clock Jas, you have to take your medicine’. He hands me a plastic cup of water and a little blue pill, ‘All the water Jas’.

‘Jesus, are you my dad?’ The moment those words come out my mouth I regret them. I haven’t thought about my parents for over two months, my dear sweet mother with her disapproving eyes and knighting gale singing voice and my father, with his deep skin, strong hands and disappointed glances when he realised I wasn’t the daughter he truly wanted me to be. The Amity happiness didn’t fit me the same way it did with Bella, something I always deeply envied. At least Ben felt the same as I did. Amity wasn’t the place people from the other factions believed it to be.

‘Jas?’ Eric’s deep voice snaps me out of my musings.

‘Sorry’, I quickly apologise.

‘No need to apologise’. Eric bends down to where I am sat on a rock a gives me a short sweet kiss, before whispering, ‘I’ll see you later’ into my ear and going back towards Zeke and his other friends.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Max saunters along, with a dual purpose of finding Jasmine, and sending anyone that was under the age of eighteen to their relative homes to bed and sleep off the illegally drunk alcohol.

‘Jasmine. Can I have a word please?’

I look up at Max from where I was sat comfortably on a jacket on the floor, ‘Of course’. Max walks away and I follow him over to a quiet corner of the Pit, where he stops and turns around to face me. ‘I heard what happened in Candor, Jasmine. Jack has sent several emails asking about your health state. It seems that you made quite the impression on him, even before you fell’.

‘Okay then’.

‘Are you okay? We can arrange for you to have some leave from your training if needed’. I look at him, outraged. ‘Never!’. I quickly recompose myself, ‘Sorry, Sir, I don’t need any time off. I want to just finish my training and start properly working’.

‘About that’.

‘What?...’

‘This is some information about your details. Just pretty unimportant stuff to be perfectly honest with you, even if I am Candor no more’.

‘You were a transfer?’.

Max nods quickly and then glances around the Pit before his eyes finally rest upon a group of Dauntless young men. Freddie’s group. ‘Jasmine. Your boyfriend is very drunk, please make sure he makes it home safely. The last thing we need is the newest Dauntless leader dead at the bottom of the chasm from drinking too much and falling over the railing’, with a wink of his eye, he turns and leaves. I quickly cross the Pit and sit down next to Eric where he is laying on the floor looking up at the glass ceiling of the Pit.

‘It’s my baby Jas! I love you loads can we cuddle?’

‘How much you had Freddie?’

‘No Jasmine Clark’.

‘What?’

‘It’s how much **HAVE** you ha-had’, Freddie quips back, emphasising the have with meticulous detail.

‘God you’re such a Nose when you’re drunk’. I reply, rolling my eyes, reining annoyance with him. Although, apparently my acting is better than I believed it to be, as tears start to fill Eric’s eyes, ‘You’re not actually mad at me are you? I’m sorry baby’.

‘No, no, no I’m not mad at you Freddie baby. I was joking’.

‘I’m sad now’.

‘I know I’m sorry. Do you want to go to bed?’ Freddie nods once and closes his eyes. ‘Zeke, Four, I’m going to go and put him to bed. He’s out of it’. Four only nods in my direction and Zeke’s too busy sucking Shauna’s face to even notice a volcano explosion let alone a girl talking in an average volume.

It takes a good twenty minutes to get Eric back to his apartment, compared with the five it took us to get to the expanse of the Pit. When we arrived back, I deposit him on his bed and remove his clothes leaving him in just his boxers, I peel back the layers of his bed and he half-heartedly wriggles himself inside the bed, giggling slightly at me, ‘You know Jas, if you wanted me to take my clothes off you should’ve just asked’. I roll my eyes and tell him to go to sleep before stripping down to my bra and knickers and climbing into bed beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! This was super long and I just couldn’t work out an appropriate place to stop writing at this point so that how its ended up nearly 2000 words for me is a pretty decent feat, the first fanfic I ever wrote, a Pitch Perfect one, which is still on fanfiction.net, had chapters of about a hundred words. Anyway, I’m rambling, as usual, I don’t own anything you recognise and I haven’t turned into Veronica Roth over night, as cool as that would be. Has anyone else read Harry Potter and the Cursed Child yet? If so, I’d love to hear what you thought, I’m still stuck in the mixed feelings situation. Anyway, until next time, thank you and please let me know what you thought!


	20. Chapter 20

‘Oh my god, my fucking head, why did I drink so mu-‘ Freddie can’t finish his sentence as he walks in from the bathroom joined to his bedroom, due to him laying his eyes on me in my underwear for the first time. I’m glad I wore such pretty under, red silk with a black lace overlay, with knickers which are incredibly skimpy. I am shocked to feel a surge of power rush through me, with Freddie looking at me with heavy lidded eyes, I feel sexy, I feel wanted and something to be enjoyed. He walks across the bed in his tight black boxer shorts and sweeps me up in his thick tattooed arms and kisses me with passion I didn’t think possible. I try to ignore the hardening I feel against my hip, causing my heart to race at the thought of Eric wanting me, Eric the notorious player wanting the daring girl from Amity. No, not Amity anymore, the daring girl from Dauntless.

I wait for my reflex reaction to kick in, wait to hit away Eric’s hands and push him away from me, wait to be reminded of Cain, with his sinful hands on my throat and his foul breath in my face. But I’m not, the feelings of Cain never come and that’s because I know Freddie isn’t Cain, he’s never tried to take advantage of me in the same way he did.

Wrapping my arms tighter around Freddie’s neck, his hands travel down towards the tops of my thighs and lift, meaning I have to wrap my legs around his waist in order to stay upright.

‘You cheeky bastard’.

I feel him smirk against our lips, ‘Only for you gorgeous’. He sits down on the edge of his bed, with me sat on his lap, legs still wrapped around his hips, lips still attached to mine. I shiver as he swipes his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for my permission to explore the inside of my mouth with his tongue and dips his tongue inside my mouth. Freddie’s hands are everyone all at once, my hair, my neck, my waist, my back, my bum and my thighs, leaving a trail of heat behind him as his hands travel around my body. I want him.

Clearing his throat, he pulls away. ‘What?’ I ask.

‘I don’t want to put you under any pressure, beautiful’.

‘You’re not’.

Freddie looks at me, ‘Are you sure?’

Nodding, I whisper into his ear, ‘I want you Freddie’. With that he stands and deposits me onto his bed, and then lowers himself over me, attacking my mouth with such lust that I feel overwhelmed with a surge of electrical impulse running through my body like a current. His hands skim my ribs and my skin over my waist, touch my tattoo of the Amity tree encircled in the Dauntless flames and the brand new scar from where Andy attacked me two months ago.

‘Is this from…?’ Freddie asks, trailing off, unsure of how to phrase it. I simply nod and he bends slightly and peppers little kisses all over it, ‘I love you’ he whispers, looking into my eyes.

‘I love you too’. It seems as natural as breathing to say it now, everything about him seems as natural as breathing. He moves back to my mouth and continues to kiss me with an intense passion which starts a fire deep inside of me, I run my hands over his back and break away from the kiss and move my lips down his throat, nipping ever so slightly, he breathes deeply and moans low in his throat and I can still feel an impressive hardness pressing against the side of my hip, I feel something coil tightly deep in my stomach and a warmth between my thighs in my most intimate place. And then Max ruins it by pounding on the door.

Freddie quickly gets dressed and leaves the room closing the door behind him, leaving me on my own, I lay back in his bed and stare at the ceiling, and if I listen very hard I can hear Freddie’s and Max’s conversation on the other side of the door.

‘Good morning Eric. It’s nice to see you dragged yourself out of bed and to the door’.

‘Is it?’

‘How is the hangover?’

‘Marvellous. What do you even want Max?’

‘I know you said you wouldn’t be attending the meeting this morning and its okay it doesn’t matter but could you do some paperwork this afternoon?’

‘Okay. When do you want it by?’

‘Tomorrow morning. So, you and Jasmine eh?’

‘Oh my god Max you gossip more than bloody old ladies do in Candor’.

‘No I don’t!’

‘Yes you do. Now don’t you have a meeting you have to be in?’

‘Oh shit, I’ll see you later Eric. Do the paperwork, don’t let pretty girls distract you’.

‘I never do’.

‘Bye, Eric’.

‘Bye’. He shuts the door and I hear him as he makes his way back to the bedroom.

‘Hey baby, have you had your medication?’

I jump out of bed and pull on a t-shirt of Freddie’s and my jeans and run out the bedroom, shouting behind me as I go, ‘I gotta go get it from my place. I’ll be right back’. I leg it down the corridor, only to then realise I had manage to leave without shoes. Stupid Jasmine, I think as I am flying up the three floors between mine and Eric’s apartment, I run so fast I must be a blur as I crash into the apartment, straight into the bathroom, just in time to see Hunter climbing out the shower. I scream at the sight of him completely naked in the bathroom. Unsure of what to say, I grab the medicine out the cabinet and sprint back to Freddie.

‘Jasmine. What’s wrong sweetheart?’

‘I just saw so much more of Hunter than I ever wished to’.

‘So is he basically living at yours now then?’

‘Pretty much for fuck sakes. She can’t even keep it in her bloody pants for twelve hours, and to bloody think she was once Abnegation’. Freddie doesn’t react with words, he just throws his head back and laughs loudly.

‘Don’t laugh at me!’

“I’m not!’ He protests, “I’m laughing at Kaily and Hunter. You are going to rip them to shreds later, aren’t you?’

‘Obviously, what do you think I am? Amity?’

‘That’s my girl’. I lay down on Freddie’s bed and he lays down beside me, with me quickly laying on top of him and smiling up at him.

‘You have that look in your eye, Jas’.

‘Never’.

‘I love you Jas’.

‘I love you too Freddie’.

* * *

 

Hours later at dinner time, I plonk myself down on the usual table where my friends and I always sit,   next to James, ‘Hey Jamie’.

He turns to look at me incredulously, ‘Jamie?’

‘Sorry I have a habit of giving everyone nicknames, do you not want it?’

‘No, it’s nice you want to give me a nickname, I like it but it was unexpected that’s all’. I smile at him, remembering what Finn had told me only the day before, please don’t break his heart is all I can think, Finn is too fragile to be able to deal with that safely.

I turn to Hunter, fix my gaze upon him and glare, causing him to go bright red, ‘Jasmine, I’m really sorry about this morning’.

‘Where’s Kaily?’

‘I don’t know why?’

‘Because we need to have a conversation’. Right on cue, Kaily dumps her tray down next to me, ‘We need to have a conversation’.

‘Who does?’

‘Kaily you’re not an idiot, don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m on about’.

‘I know, I know’.

‘Look, I’m happy for you guys, I really am, it’s really nice to see you both so happy but maybe be a bit more reserved when you’re not in the bedroom, like Hunter no offense but I really don’t want to see your junk, please lock the bathroom door behind you when you’re having a shower. No screw that, please lock it every time’. Hunter nods and apologises once more, I just nod in reply to signify all is forgiven, and starts stuffing his face with food, with Kaily looking slightly disgusted, ‘I don’t know why I’m attracted to you when you stuff your face like that’. Hunter just grins in reply, and winks quickly.   

We continue to eat in relative silence, everyone seems to be ravenous this meal time, we work our way through roast chicken, mash and vegetables and huge slices of different cakes, lemon drizzle, carrot and red velvet. After we eat, we are still sat at the table, Freddie, Zeke, Shauna and Cameron come along and sit down next to us.

‘You know’, Starts Zeke, ‘We were thinking, you guys haven’t actually completed the last initiation ritual’.

‘You haven’t been to the Dauntless pool’. I turn to face Shauna, ‘The what?’

‘It’s a natural swimming pool in the basement of Dauntless, its where all the water filtered through the Chasm goes and then it’s pushed through the rocks into the stream which runs through Erudite and then Amity. It’s warm and clean, and it’s so clear. We’re going tonight and we are inviting the newbies’.

‘It’s not too bad, Jas, have you swam before?’

I nod quickly, ‘Yeah, that stream turns into a river deep in the Amity fields, my sister, brother and I used to go years ago. I loved it’.

Shauna grabs my arm, along with Kaily’s, and looks at us with bright eyes and a wide smile, ‘We need to go shopping’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter, I’m writing a lot at the moment, for fanfiction and my tumblr which is like a inner thoughts sort of one but I’m trying to take my mind off a lot of stuff at the moment, A-level results AS is tomorrow and I’m internally freaking out, anyone else in the same boat with either AS, A-level or GCSE next week?


	21. Cave Excursions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sounds murderous, eyes black with rage

‘So, Shauna, what do people wear to go swimming in the Dauntless pool?’

‘Oh we don’t. Skinny dipping y’all’. She bursts into loud laughter once she sees the look on our faces, ‘I’m kidding, I’m joking I promise. God Kaily, you just showed your Stiff side then. Girls tend to go for plain bras and like sleep shorts, but it’s best to get some new stuff’. That’s why she leads us through the Pit and towards the clothes shop, ‘Be quick girls, the boys want to be down there by eight’. 

Kaily pokes her head around a rail of clothes, ‘What’s the time now?’

‘7:32’. 

I yank some black shorts of the rail and head over to the underwear section and grab a plain black bra, ‘I’m done guys’. 

‘Yes Jasmine. Come on Kaily, we haven’t got all day’. 

‘Oh shush, I’m sorted now’. We pay for our swimming clothes, and leave, heading off to mine and Kaily’s place to get changed, also lending the bathroom to Shauna for her to get ready. I pull the shorts on and put a baggy t-shirt over my “swimming top” and wait for the others in the living room, as Shauna emerges from the bathroom, I dash past her a grab my box of medication and chuck it in Kaily’s bag before we go to the Pit to meet the others. ‘Better to be safe than sorry, I don’t know how long we’ll be and I don’t particularly want to faint again, it wasn’t fun’. Shauna just smiles in reply. We’re lead down many corridors and then twelve flights of stairs before we come into a clearing, essentially a cave, in which we walk through into a massive cave, and there, in front of us, was the Dauntless pool. It was insane, the water was so clear and blue we could see the bottom of the rocky, brown cave floor through it. 

‘How deep is it?’ Kaily asks, apprehension clear in her voice. 

‘I’m six foot four’ Answers Freddie, I was wrong I thought he was shorter, ‘I can’t stand up in the middle’ 

‘Oh shit’. Hunter wraps an arm around Kaily, ‘It’s okay, you can go on my back, piggy back style, I’ll keep you safe’, I look towards them and smile at their cuteness together, and their happiness. 

‘What about you Jas, you need me to keep you safe?’ I glance towards Freddie, ‘Never’. 

‘Well, sweetheart, that’s good’, I turn towards him, only to be met by his arms wrapping around my waist and pushing me into the pool, with him as well, turning us before we hit the surface of the water so he took the sting of the landing on his back. In the water, I turn to face him and wrap my legs around his waist, putting my arms on his shoulders, ‘Smart move baby’, I quickly peck his lips before unhooking my legs and pushing down on his shoulders, immersing him in the water. I feel him hitting my legs and I let go of his shoulders, he quickly rises, wipes the water from his face and proceeds to push me under. I feel the water rushing into my ears, looking at an image disrupted by the clear water, which made everything slightly blurry, I put my hands on Freddie’s thighs, tickling slightly, through the water I can hear him laugh, his signature deep chuckle which is completely Eric. He lets go and I push myself back up to the surface in time to see Zeke and Four cannon ball into the water, I look at the male members of our little swimming party, all without shirts, except Four, I turn to Freddie, ‘How come Four’s wearing a shirt?’.

‘Always does, never takes it off’. 

‘Hey, Jazzy’, I turn and see Shauna calling in my direction, ‘What’s your tattoo?’ .

‘It’s the Amity tree symbol encircled with the Dauntless flames. It represents the unity of my inner personality and how the two factions are combined inside of me’, I half yell across the expanse of the cavern.

‘Christ, that’s the most well thought out tattoo ever’ from this distance, I can clearly see Shauna looks impressed.

I laugh loudly and I can feel Freddie laugh beside me, ‘It’s all bullshit, I thought it was pretty’. As I’m saying this, I can see Zeke leave the water and scale the stairs which have been carved up the side of the cave wall. 

‘What’s he doing?’ I ask. 

‘Just watch. Knowing you, you’ll want to try it soon’. 

I watch in rapture as Zeke throws himself off a ledge and into the water and minutes later I’m climbing up there myself. I pause as I get to the top, it’s a lot higher than it looks. Still, I close my eyes and let myself free fall into nothingness, hitting the water and going down into the depths of the pool. I rise to the surface, wiping the water from my face, smiling. 

‘That was exhilarating’.

‘Did you enjoy that?’

‘Yes I really did Freddie’. He laughs, put his hand on the side of my face and wipes a drop of water off my cheek with his thumb. For a moment, it’s just us in the cave, none of the others are there. He presses his lips to mine and I completely lose myself, both in him and the kiss. Seconds or minutes could have passed, I have no idea, until I register Zeke whistling loudly at us. ‘Guys, really? There are innocent eyes here’. I look around in confusion, looking for a group of kids, when Zeke laughs, ‘I meant Four’. Everybody turns to look at him, I’m expecting for him to be scowling or at least annoyed, but for once, he’s smiling, ‘If only you all knew’. I can tell he’s joking but it’s clear the others don’t pick up on this because there are a chorus of ‘What?’ and ‘Who?’ and ‘When?’. 

A little while later, Eric and I are sat by the side of the pool when suddenly he gets up and goes over to the black backpack he brought with him and starts fiddling with his tablet. He comes back, hands me a bottle of water and the little blue pill and tells me its nine o’clock. I swallow the pill, and he sits back down satisfied and I lean into him a bit. ‘Are you tired?’

‘A bit. You?’

‘I’m okay. Whenever you wanna leave, I’ll leave with you’ 

I nod okay, and rest my head on his shoulder. 

A little while later, we are walking up the path by the Chasm, the scary part with no barrier, nothing to stop you from failing to your death. I pulled my top back over my head, but I’m well aware how much of my legs are on show. We pass a group of elder members, early thirties if my predictions are correct, all clearly drunk and standing to close to the edge to be safe. As we pass, I can feel their eyes boring into me, and I can hear their conversation. 

‘Damn, look at that one. I fucking would’

‘So would I. But which way would you do it?’

‘I’d bend her over, she wouldn’t know what hit her’. 

I am about to turn towards Freddie, roll my eyes and tell him they probably have buttons for dicks, but as I do, I hear shouts of protest and fear and see Freddie dangling the leader of the drunk crew of the side, directly above the Chasm. 

‘What the fuck did you just say?’ He sounds murderous, eyes black with rage and his hand closed around the guys throat. 

‘Mate, it was just harmless banter, she’s just a nobody’. 

This only fuels to make Eric angrier, ‘She’s my girlfriend. Now what the fuck do you think you’re saying about her?’

I try shouting his name but it’s no use, he is too focused on making him pay for his comments. Just as I am praying for another leader, Max comes around the corner and surveys the situation. His murmurs few quiet words in Eric’s ear and he drops the drunk sleaze ball, who turns around to his friends and laughs. That’s the last straw for Eric, who goes after the man, breaks his nose and slams his head into the wall. 

‘Eric! Leave!’ This is the first time I’ve heard Max raise his voice and the jokey leader I knew became an fierce and scary one. Freddie’s eyes are still black with anger as he turns towards me, grabs my hand and pulls me away from this scene. 

He’s silent with me all the way back to his place and as I follow him inside, I voice my opinion that it may be for the best if I sleep at my own place tonight. 

‘Jas, please don’t go’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word, it's been so long since I've updated this, you have my sincerest apologies. It's so weird to think this was started so long ago, its gotta be 2014? I was 15, i cant even remember what that felt like. Anyway, I don't own anything recognisable and I hope you enjoyed. Night night my lovlies.


	22. Chapter 22

I look back at him, with his tired eyes and wet hair, his eyes large like a puppy’s, the piercings in his eyebrows glinting in the soft lighting.

  
‘I’m sorry, Jas. I may have failed to mention that I have a very bad temper. I got it from my father I’m afraid. It’s my fatal flaw’

‘Eric. I’ve known you for nearly three months. We’ve been together for nearly two months. How haven’t I seen it before?’

‘I’ve gotten pretty good at suppressing it. It was just tonight, hearing those vile men talk about you in that way, it made my blood boil. I’m sorry if I scared you’.

‘Freddie, I’m not going to lie, I was scared. I really thought you were going to drop that man over the side of the Chasm’.

‘For a minute, so was I’

‘Why did you react in that way?’

‘Because, Dauntless men, particularly the ones who have lived here their whole lives, they don’t have much respect for women. I know that you deserve respect and it made me so angry to hear them talk about you as if you were nothing. It’s not just Dauntless but because we don’t discriminate against gender here, it seems worse’

‘In Amity, they don’t believe in gender’

‘Of course they fucking don’t. Bloody hippies’

I elbow him slightly, ‘It’s much the same there you know. Even if they seem like free loving hippies, horror stories happen all the time regarding things like women and forced sexual acts’

‘We know, well leadership do. None of them are ever reported. We can’t do anything to prevent them or arrest anyone without them being reported. Why aren’t they reported?’

‘My only guess is that Johanna doesn’t want Dauntless officials poking around. There’s a lot of secrets in Amity’ I take a long look at him, the Freddie I know and smile slight, ‘Do you want to want to go to bed?’. He smiles slight in response and we get ready for bed in relative silence. I climb into bed beside him and he settles himself into me, placing his head on my chest and wrapping a thick arm around my waist. ‘I am never going to direct that anger at you, Jas’.

‘I hope so. Goodnight’

‘I love you’

‘I love you too’

* * *

 

The next morning, I’m sat at breakfast with Kaily, after leaving Freddie’s early that morning, leaving him fast asleep, face relaxed and guards down in order to go back to mine, shower and change, when Max stops by our table with a folder in hand. ‘Good morning Jasmine. I hope you don’t have any major plans here in Dauntless today’

I look at him suspiciously, ‘And why’s that?’

‘Field trip. You’re going on a faction visit with Jordan and Storm again. You’re going back to Amity’

‘Oh’ I don’t know how I feel about the prospect of going back to the place I lived for so long feeling so out of place.

‘You’ll need to read this folder on the way. It’s not particularly heavy stuff, and being from Amity originally the way you were, you may already know it. There’s also a list of food items you should avoid while there’

I smile wryly, ‘I’m well versed in avoiding certain food, Max’

He laughs slightly, ‘Have a nice day Jasmine’

* * *

 

Before I leave for Amity, I pay a visit to Freddie’s office, I knock quickly on the door, and an exasperated ‘Come in’ is called from the other side. I push open the door and look around, ‘You got a minute?’

At the sound of my voice, he looks up, tired but smiling at my presence, ‘Always for you’. I take a seat in front of his desk and he looks at me quizzically, before gesturing to his lap. I take the hint and go around, sitting down on his leg and throwing my legs over the arm of the chair, he strokes my jean clad calf with his hand.

‘I have to go to Amity today’

‘Why?’

‘I don’t know, Max found me at breakfast and told me I had to. Are you okay?’ He is pinching the bridge of his nose, a pained expression on his face.

‘Nothing to worry about, I’ve just got a lot of paper work to do about stupid plans’.

‘Anything I can help with?’

‘No it’s okay, you have to get to Amity’

I stand, it’s time to go to the tracks, ‘I’ll see you later yeah?’

‘Of course. Want to get dinner together? Or I could cook?’

‘That would be nice’ I bend down to kiss him briefly, my hand running through his hair ‘Have a good day’

‘You to Jas’. Just as I am leaving the room, I hear him groan in frustration and catch sight of him pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes, interrupted by the soft click of the door closing.

* * *

 

When I reach the tracks, after stopping to grab a hoodie, we get on the train and make our way to Amity. It’s easier to go by train to Amity than it was on our Candor trip, the train goes right into the Amity farms, rather than skirting the outside of the Faction as it does with Candor. I sit in the doorway of the train, dangling my legs over the side, wind in my hair, wondering who and what will await me in Amity.

Arriving, Johanna smiles warmly at me, her face contorting slightly due to the large scar that takes a large portion of her face. It’s rumoured that she transferred from Dauntless, that the scar was something she obtained from there, but no one is sure. ‘Jasmine Clark’ she exclaims, wrapping me in her motherly embrace, I stiffen automatically but smile sincerely back. I always found Johanna to be a calming presence, even if she doesn’t always follow the proper protocols about things. She warmly shakes Storm’s hand and Jordan pulls her into a fierce hug, his massive frame dwarfing Johanna, a fleeting look of confusion passes across my face before he looks at me, ‘Amity transfer’, he says shrugging slightly.

We take a seat around the wooden table that is at the end of Johanna’s office, and Johanna pulls out a lot of paper work, about the patrols of the fence that take place in the Amity farms. Johanna clears her throat, ‘I was hoping we could work out an easier way to have the patrol shifts, maybe placing them at the same time as the field workers so everyone is changing shifts at the same time, rather than different times causing disruption’.

Ah, of course, the harvest is coming soon.

Storm leans forward in her chair ‘Well, the Dauntless patrol shifts are eight hours between rotations. Of course, relief breaks are covered. Would that be a suitable length for your workers?’

‘That could be easily agreeable. What sort of timings is it?’

Jordan’s deep rumbling voice goes over the timings of the shifts, groups start at eight in the morning, four in the afternoon and midnight. The meeting is soon over and a group of Amity teenagers bring in juice and bowls of chicken pasta. As soon as I hear his voice, I turn around in my chair.

‘Ben’, he rushes over to me and I scoop him up in my arms as though he was still a toddler, ‘Heya sis’. His voice is deeper, he looks more like a man and less like a boy. I am desperate to ask him how he is, how Bella is, how mother and father are but I know I can’t and regretfully he exits the way he came. I can’t shake the feeling of uneasiness no matter how hard I try.

We leave soon after, the meeting finished and a new timetable agreed upon and the train ride in the cool air is refreshing, the wind blowing my hair across my face and we leap from the train just outside the ground entrance to the compound. I make my way to my apartment, aiming to sit under a cold stream in the shower, hoping to shake the uneasiness from me. I don’t get very far because walking down the corridor is Max, leading a group of Erudite visitors past me, pausing when he sees me, ‘Jasmine, how was Amity?’, he asks, smile on his face.

I attempt to smile back, ‘It went well. There’s some notes in the folder you gave me, I left it with Storm’.

Max nods once and begins to move off again, when I notice Erudite’s leader, Jeanine’s cold, slate grey eyes on me, ‘So, you must be Eric’s Jasmine’, she looks me up and down, neither approving or disapproving.

‘Yeah. It’s nice to meet you’ I offer forward my hand, the way I’ve been taught to since I’ve been in Dauntless and she takes it and shakes it firmly. I try to cover any indication that how cold her hands were shocked me, they were like ice blocks.

‘You too, Jasmine. You seem to make Eric happy’. With that, she turns back towards Max and continues. I don’t notice the concerned look that Max has while glancing between Jeanine and I.

* * *

 

I lose track of time sat on the floor with icy water beating down upon me unrelentlessly. I exit from my shower, pulling on baggy black trousers gathered at the ankle and a tight long sleeved top just as the door bell goes and I open it to find Freddie stood before me.

I smile up at him, ‘Hello’

‘HI. You ready for dinner’. I nod and we exit my apartment, not even bothering to put shoes on, just going in my socks and make our way to his. I perch on the kitchen counter and watch him make dinner, something strangely domestic about the whole situation.

‘We’re worried about the factionless. There are more and more of them appearing as the day’s progress and they’re getting stronger. I’m sure someone is teaching them to fight back’. We eat dinner in relative quiet, I’m surprised to find it’s good. I don’t know why, I knew he could cook but I find Freddie is constantly surprising me. After dinner, we clean up and lay on his sofa, my head on his chest and half my body covering his and I tell him about my encounter with Jeanine in the hallway. He seems as perplexed by it as I was, ‘Jeanine likes to make people uncomfortable. Actually no, Erudite like to make people uncomfortable’. I can’t shake the feeling there’s something he’s not telling me about Jeanine, something important.

It’s just after ten when there’s a loud knocking on the door, and he untangles himself from me to answer the door to a very angry looking Max. He pushes his way into the apartment looking cross and stressed. He nods a brief ‘hello’ to me before turning to Freddie.

‘We need to move out, there’s a fucking riot in the Factionless section. I’m taking you, Four, Cameron and a patrol squad, get changed and go to the weapons unit. Sharpish’, with that Max turns on his heel and leaves.

I turn to Freddie, standing up and turning to kiss him goodbye before going back to my own place, before he grabs my arm and looks me in the eye. ‘I’ll only be a couple of hours. Please stay here and sleep here so I can join you later’. I look at him, he looks at me, silently pleading with me to stay.

‘Of course I’ll stay if you want me to’. He dresses quickly, kisses me deeply and leaves me on my own in his apartment. I get into his bed, pulling up his covers around me, inhaling the smell of him, slightly smoky from being around guns and a distinct smell of ink and old paper. I wonder if that’s something left from his Erudite days. I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

The next thing I register is someone banging loudly on the door and yelling my name through the gap for letters, ‘Jasmine Clark!’, I slide the bolt across the door and throw it open to find Max, a cut across his cheek and his breathing ragged. ‘Max, what’s wrong?’

‘Jasmine, there’s been an accident’

Is Freddie okay?’

Max looks at me gravely, ‘You need to come with me’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger like that, the stories near the end now.. duf duf duf. Kidding! Anyway, I do not own anything and i hope you enjoyed!


	23. Chapter 23

I scramble after Max as we make our way down the Dauntless, asking him questions but he just shakes them off and tells me to keep moving. Bursting through the doors of the Infirmary, we're greeted by a flurry of activity, I see Four on a bed, blood oozing out of a stab wound on his leg, the knife still gleaming and I see Cameron have a cast fitted around his arm and with what looks to be burn marks around his neck. I hear Freddie before I see him, yelling at some poor person who was just trying to help him to 'get the fuck off me before you're picking up your teeth with broken fingers'. I catch sight of him, sat at the end of the Infirmary bed, legs dangling off, stripped to the waist, with two very clear bullet holes, one in his left shoulder and another just below his ribcage on the left side again. The Dauntless nurse, a tiny pink haired girl is attempting to pull bullet fragments from the wounds, holding a small tray to place them on before he yells 'Oh for fuck sakes I'm not doing this', his voice murderous and whacking them straight out her hands.

Max pushes past me, quietly murmuring for me to stay back for a moment before going over the Freddie, placing a hand on his non injured shoulder. In this moment, I am scared of Freddie.

'Eric, if you calm down, someone is here to see you'.

Freddie's eyes are the same jet black I saw not two days ago when he hung a Dauntless member of the Chasm as he barks back at Max, 'I don't want to fucking calm down, I want to know who the fuck taught the fucking Factionless to shoot a gun and where in hell they got the weapons from'.

'Eric! One of these days your temper is going to get the better of you'.

'Fuck yourself Max'.

'I am not the enemy here Eric. I was the one who actually went to get the one person you'd want to see'.

Freddie and I lock eyes from across the Infirmary and he seems to relax a minimal amount, I walk over to him and he uses his non injured arm to pull me against him, kissing me in front of everyone. When we part lips, I'm somewhat glad to see that everyone has pointedly looked away.

'Hi' I say, smiling slightly.

'Hey', he smiles as much as he can muster, given he must been in a tremendous amount of pain.

'When Max came to the door, god I was so worried I think my stomach dropped to the ground. I thought' my voice hitches and he presses his lips to my neck, 'I thought' I carry on, 'I thought you were gone'.

'I'm never going to leave you Jas'.

Max smiles at us, as though it provides him with great relief to see Freddie happy, and moves over to talk with Cameron and Four. Amelia pushes through the people over to us, gathering the silver tray and tweezers up that Freddie chucked on to the floor, pulling a spinning chair behind her.

'Hello Jasmine! It's nice to see you again' she says, beaming at me before turning to Freddie, 'You, Eric, not so much'.

He doesn't reply, just scowls at her, and she stabs the tweezers into his arm with more force than absolutely necessary. He hisses at her and she wiggles the tweezers around, 'Eric, you don't get in fights anymore, so this is about five months worth of treatments in one'

'No need to be so aggressive with it, Amelia'

'No Eric, this is all the pain you've missed out on because you decided to finally grow up. I'm nothing if not a slight psychopath'.

'You're trying my patience'.

'You think you had some to begin with? Now sit there with your ever lovely girlfriend while I pull the fragments our your wounds before they get infected and kill you'

'Whatever', He grips my hand tightly, he flinches every now and again as fragments are removed, landing in the small metal tray with a soft clink.

'Jasmine, I'd been meaning to come and find you'.

I look at her quizzically, my hand tracking small circles on the back of Freddie's neck, 'Why?'

'You need your half yearly check up'

'I've never had one of those before'

Amelia presses her lips into a thin line, 'Yes, Amity transfers always have that reaction. Not that there's really ever been many of you'.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean Amity don't believe in medicine, so naturally you've never had a check up. Come along tomorrow afternoon sometime, well I guess this afternoon'.

I nod, just before Freddie squeezes my hand painful and loudly swearing as Amelia pulls out a particularly large chunk of metal.

* * *

 

The infirmary finally quietens an hour or so later, Amelia stitching up Freddie's wounds, Cameron sleeping off his pain relief for his second degree burns on his neck, he'll be left with those scars for the rest of his life. Four is in surgery, the surgeon, someone from Erudite, trying to reverse the damage done to his leg. It's in the quiet that we hear a loud tapping, someone in high heels and Max's voice outside telling them that 'this isn't the time' and they 'should come back on a different day when Eric doesn't have two bullet holes and a raging temper'. They ignore Max's protest and I find myself staring into the cold, steel grey eyes on Jeanine for the second time in twenty four hours.

'Eric. Lovely to see you again'.

'You saw me not eight hours ago, Jeanine'

'And yet it felt like a lot longer'.

'What do you want?'

'I wanted to make sure Dauntless's newest leader wasn't terribly injured. I'm glad to see you have your pretty little girlfriend here to hold your hand'.

'Bullshit'.

'Come on now, Frederick'. I freeze, wondering how she knew Freddie's real name. 'I'm the only family you have left. I've given you everything, a world of opportunities you wouldn't have had in Erudite'.

'You're not my family'.

'Eric, do I need to give you a biology lesson? Your father is my brother, so I think that makes you my family'

'No. My family is here. Faction before blood, right? That's what you told me when you ordered me too leave Erudite'.

'I didn't order you to do anything'.

'Oh really? Imagined that conversation, did I? You telling me 'Faction before blood' and then threatening to have Eleanor killed. Your own niece'.

I freeze. She's his aunt. It's obvious when think about it, same grey eyes, although Freddie's were warm and kind. Well there were when I saw them, towards others I can see the same coldness as Janine's.

'Frederick!' Janine's sharp, scolding voice snapped me out of my thoughts. 'I don't know where this ridiculous temper tantrum has come from but snap out of it before you face serious repercussions'.

'Jeanine!' Everyone turns to face Max, 'You're exceeding your jurisdiction. If you threaten any member of Dauntless again, regardless of their position in our Faction, leader or not, you will be asked to leave'. His tone is serious, meaning business but I can't take him completely seriously with a small baby in his arms.

'Is that a threat, Max?'

'No, it's an order, leave Janine'. Max motions behind him, Zeke and some others come out of the shadows, Dauntless Security, 'Gentlemen, please escort Ms Matthews to the exit'.

'You can't be serious. Eric are you going to let them treat me this way?'

'I really couldn't care less'

'I'm family!'

'Not to me you're not'.

Zeke and the other men practically drag Jeanine out of the room, her yelling still shrill and high pitched all the way down the corridor. Max turns to the room with a thunderous expression, holding the baby close to him, 'If anyone mentions any of this to anyone, you'll have me to answer to'

The infirmary went quiet again and I left Freddie's side and went over to Max, 'Max? Can I hold her?'

He smiles at me, 'You here that Isla? You wanna go to Jasmine?'. He places her in my arms and she smiles a gummy smile at me, resting her head against my shoulder as I rub a hand across her back, making small circles.

Out the corner of my eye, I see Max smiling at me, and walking over to Freddie, nudging him and laughing. I glance at him and he is looking at me with wonder and longing. This shocked me, Freddie wants children with me? I meet his eyes, when he ducks his head, turning slightly red, Amelia throwing a pillow at him and laughing.

'Right, Eric you can go'.

'Really?'

'No. I'd thought I would make it up. Yes, you can go', Amelia says smirking, before turning to me, 'If he sparks a fever, or becomes delirious, bring him straight back. I know he's normally pretty delirious, but more than usual. And no strenuous activity', she says winking at me.

On shaking feet, Freddie stands, pale and clammy. I move toward him, preparing to catch him if he fell. He shakes his head at me, 'Hey Jas, it's okay I've got this, I can do it'. I say nothing, except nod once and move to grab his jacket off gurney behind him. The walk to his apartment is slow, with Freddie having to stop more than once. Once inside, he moves toward his bed, stripping his clothes off and climbing in, lying flat on his back and watches as I move around his bedroom, pulling off the tracksuit bottoms I hastily pulled on and getting into bed beside him on his none injured side.

I press my palm against his forehead, 'How do you feel?'

'Like I've just been shot'.

'Funny. You haven't got a temperature which is a good sign'.

'Jas, I'm okay I promise. I love you baby'.

'I love you to dork'. Freddie's lip quirk upwards at this affectionate nickname but he doesn't comment and I know he is not far away from sleep.

* * *

 

We sleep in past midday and I awake to feel hands everywhere all over me, everywhere at once and I roll towards Freddie to see his grey eyes are pools of liquid silver.

'Hey'

'Good morning gorgeous', he continues trailing his hands all over my body, and I am sure that if I looked, he would be leaving burn marks at the intensity of his hands.

'You okay there babe?'.

'I'm just appreciating you Jas'. He pulls me flush against him and I feel him pressed against my hip bone.

'What is that?', I asked with fake innocence.

Freddie doesn't waste time in answering, instead he kisses down my neck, sucking gently although I am sure it will leave a mark. I moan quietly in his ear and he presses his hips into mine. I lean my head forward slightly and bite his ear lobe, drawing out a deep, throaty moan from the back of his throat.

His voice comes out horse and breathless, 'I want you'.

'Not today'.

Freddie pulls back abruptly, 'What?'.

'You're injured. This' I say gesturing toward our bodies, pressed together, 'Will not help you get better. And besides Amelia said no strenuous activity. Give it a week'. And with that, I stand and disappear into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a fun ride. Or not in Jasmine's case *wink wink*. Um yeah I don't really have much more than this to say expect I don't own divergent. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. This is a Eric/OC romance. I really like the thought of Eric being really scary and tough around everyone, except a girlfriend, who he believes is the love of his life and wants to like get married and everything and he's really protective and caring. I'm going to say Eric is seventeen, before he became a Dauntless leader, he trained initiates with Four. She's obviously sixteen. Reviews are better than life.


End file.
